The War of Neverland
by OriginalSluggo
Summary: Sequel to "Peter Pan Never Fails, and Perhaps Never does Love." Story listed on my profile. Arabella and Peter have begun their lives on the new and improved Neverland. But nothing seems to be going as planned for their eternity together. A new war that will jeopardize everything they fought for may just be what rips Neverland from them.
1. Introduction

**Well hellooooo my lovelies~**

**Marty Bum here with a sequel to "Peter Pan Never Fails, and Perhaps Neither does Love."**

**Haven't read it? Go to my profile and get yourself familiar! *hearts to you* (For some reason it cuts my hearts and only shows the 3 when I post.)**

**Anyways, I have plans for this story, glorious plans!**

**Stay tuned, and be prepared to this shocking and thrilling story!**

**Remember to favorite and review, Pan sends grumble hugs and kisses when you do~**

* * *

**This is an informative chapter, but one you still must read to understand chapter 2, which will technically be the 'start' of the sequel.**

* * *

_"The morning will come  
In the press of every kiss  
With your head upon my chest  
Where I will annoy you  
With every waking breath  
Until you decide to wake up._

_I've earned through hope and faith_  
_The curves around your face_  
_That I'm the one you'll hold forever."_

_-Wake Up by Coheed and Cambria_

* * *

Present!

* * *

The first few days in Neverland were much more magical than Arabella or Peter could have ever imagined. Although Peter no longer had any of his Lost Boys, there were still the children that would visit in their dreams.

Peter and Arabella had hidden themselves away on the island for these first few days, allowing the boys to have their free roam and play about without disturbances.

Those days were spent in bliss.

In honesty.

And in love.

Arabella promised to listen and stay open minded, if Peter told her the entire story.

And he did, with much hesitation.

Of course, this lead to fights, to tears and to make up kisses; But neither of them were denying their love for each other any longer. They knew they were well past the point of fighting it any longer.

And, as they were concerned, they didn't have a care in the world.

If the members back at Storybrooke had any intentions of coming back and ruining their happy ending, they would have shown up as those clever bastards always knew a way to get back to Neverland.

But they never did, at least not yet.

Arabella, working on her forgiveness, spent her days with Peter in peaceful happiness. Of fun, games and enjoyment.

Peter, working on becoming a better man despite the darkness clouding his own heart, did the best he could to keep her happy.

Both of them spent their nights fighting. Forgiveness and change was not an easy thing, and it would take time. Both of them knew and accepted this, as they had all of eternity to work it out.

Now that half of her heart was in Peter, he grew stronger. She, on the other hand, lost half of her magic. Finally Peter Pan was stronger than her, something she trusted him with.

When the time ran out and her heart fused with his for good, the blackness of his heart lightened just a bit. Arabella's pure heart gave his some light, making it easier for her to trust him.

Arabella had convinced Peter to return the shadows to the body's that had yet to decay and lose their ability to reattach. (Blue Fairy lives!) The rest of the poor souls remained on the island, trapped to the Dark Hallows as a reminder to Peter of the man he was, and would hopefully never be again.

Who said love can't change a person?

But Peter wanted to regain his Lost Boys, a permanent group to reside on the island with him and Arabella. Not that he felt that she wasn't enough, but because he wanted them to have people around to feel like a family. There were no more rules on Neverland for him. With her heart fueling him, Skull Rock had vanished from the island. The Pixie trees began to grow their dust once more, and the island felt more alive than ever.

Peter could live his life as he wanted to, without anything worrying him to lose his ability to keep his young body.

It was better this way. Before, had he admitted true love long ago he would have lost the ability to be young then, as love is something that turns people into adults. It makes them wish to grow, and to mature. Peter's happy ending was having the best of both worlds.

Arabella, reluctant to the idea of gaining new Lost Boys, agreed to allow him to get permanent boys if he stuck to a few rules.

1\. If they wanted to go home, he would allow them to.

2\. He was not allowed to use his magical pipes to lure them in. The boys had to be completely willing.

So Peter, being the cunning boy he was, devised a plan to follow her rules.

After their days of solitude and happiness, they started interacting with the Dreamer Boys, the non-permanent Lost Boys. He had them spread word that Peter Pan was different now, and was a good person. He had them spread the word that any boy who was not safe in his home, any boy who was not happy in his home, any boy who didn't have a home, would be welcome to have a new home in Neverland. Of course, with the option of changing their mind.

He planned to stick to his word this time.

The word spread like wildfire. Boys of all ages were saying the magic words to have Peter's shadow retrieve them from their homes.

**"I believe."**

Most only lasted a few days before they started crying at night to go home. Peter, not quite yet strong enough to be kind to someone he felt was betraying him by not doing as he pleased, would stay out of that situation.

Arabella would visit those boys at night, soothe their cries and send them home on the shadow. She would be sure to always mention they were welcome back, to visit in their dreams or try living here once more.

The cries that once stained the airs of Neverland were no more, as they were always silenced.

With four boys on their perm. Lost Boy list that had lasted more than a week and seemed promising to stay forever, Peter started to gain hope that he could make this island the same as he did before.

All boys, after lasting more than a week, are stripped of their home names and given "Lost Boy" names, as a way to recognize and accept this place as their new home.

Chubs and his twin brother Bubs: Two boys about the age of ten, their personalities like fire itself. Wild and untamed. They loved the adventure of the island. The thrill of hunting animals that they didn't actually need to eat. (Imagination runs wild here.) Always together and constantly finishing each others sentences, the two boys proved to be the bane of what caused most of the epic bon fire dances at the camp during night, this time not needing magic to motivate them. The two boys lost their parents to a house fire back in the Enchanted forest.

Gill: An older boy, about fifteen years, who loved the water. He was constantly caught swimming with the mermaids and having a grand time. The group would only really see the boy at night, when it came time to 'celebrate' the day and say goodbye to the Dreamer Lost Boys. Gill was born from Earth in an alcoholic and abusive family. When his friend Eric, a Dreamer Boy, told him of the word of Peter Pan, he was quick to jump the gun and come to Neverland.

Blanket: The youngest of the Perm. Boys, blanket was about five years old and very shy. He was wishing on a star when the shadow brought him to Neverland, but he hadn't missed his home enough to want to go back. The young boy clung to Arabella constantly, blanket in hand and thumb in his mouth. Peter had expressed that the boy was much too young to be a Lost Boy, and much too old to be sucking his thumb and carrying a blanket. Arabella shushed him, assuring Peter that if Blanket's home had actually been a good one he would have gone home by now. She made him entertain the idea that perhaps they were saving him from a bad home, much like they were the other boys. She told Peter that when it came to the boys quirks that he would just have to get over it, the boy was how he was and they weren't going to change him.

Fox: Another boy around the age of ten, who enjoyed dressing as a fox and prancing around Neverland as if he actually were the animal. His actions would cause a lot of laughs from Arabella, and eye rolling from Peter. No one really knew his story. (Cause I'm too lazy to think of one right now, but I like it being blank, gives me a chance to make something late to be like BAM WHAT NOW.) But he was very willing to join the Perm Boys group, asking Peter every night since his first night when he would get his Lost Boy name and become apart of the family.

These boys, by no means, were the loyal and trained Lost Boys that Peter was used to. But it was a start.

A start he was happy to make with Arabella.

* * *

Well what do you think of the start to the story?

Ill have the next chapter, actually starting the story, tomorrow.

Stay tuned~

-MartyBum


	2. Neverland's Mother

**Excited? I sure am~**

**Shout out to HateMe for being a loyal reviewer all the way from the first story, and the first reviewer of this one! You get bear hugs and kisses from Peter~**

* * *

_"The second star to the right  
Shines in the night for you  
To tell you that the dreams you plan  
Really can come true  
The second star to the right  
Shines with a light so rare  
And if it's Never Land you need  
It's light will lead you there  
Twinkle, twinkle little star  
So we'll know where you are  
Gleaming in the skies above  
Lead us to the one who dreamed of  
And when our journey is through  
Each time we say "Goodnight"  
We'll thank the little star that shines  
The second from the right"_

_-Second Star to the Right from the Peter Pan soundtrack_

* * *

Present!

* * *

It had been almost two months an there were no more permanent Boys to add to the list. With every boy that would cry to go home on the third and fourth night, Peter would start to lose his hope in gaining as much boys as he had before.

He had a hard time letting go of his greed.

He had a hard time controlling the part of him that said to confront the boys before Arabella could send them home and threaten them into staying.

Currently there were two boys, on their six night, that seemed promising to stay for the week minimum and gain their Lost Boy names.

Their home names were Eric and Steven.

"Chubs, bring that stack of wood over here! Bubs you help him!" Arabella called over to the two Lost Boys who were currently beating each other with their walking sticks, "**Now**," she said sternly, putting her hands on her hips.

The boys groaned, "Aww. Why do we have to do work?" Chubs asked.

"Yeah, why?" Bubs added, "We came to Neverland to stay kids forever!"

"And imagine anything we wanted!" Chubs smiled, grabbing some of the wood as his brother helped him.

"No," Arabella said, pointing her finger at them, "You came to Neverland because this is a good home for you, and a better one. You came here because we're going to take good care of you."

The boys groaned again and started making their rounds back and forth to place the wood by the bonfire circle where Arabella had asked them to.

"I still don't understand why we have to do work!" they said in unison.

"Because you're learning respect, responsibility and loyalty," Peter said, appearing next to Arabella as he snaked his arm around her shoulders, planting a kiss on the side of her cheek, "It's the only thing we ask of you for everything we're doing, and you will do it."

Arabella rolled her eyes with a smile, turning around and walking out of Peter's grasp as she walked over to one of the supply tents. Peter allowed her to go and continued to instruct the boys of what to do to set their camp up.

He kept the boys moving at least every other week, and without his magic. He wanted them all to get familiar with the island, and without magic. Lost Boys had to earn the right to use Pixie Dust.

Arabella ducked her head into the supplies tent to be greeted by Blanket laying down on the floor, thumb in his mouth. She shook her head and kneeled down to the boy, rubbing his shoulder, "Blanket," she cooed, "Come on little one, it's almost noon. We're setting up camp, you should help."

Blanket rubbed his eyes, sitting up and looking around. When he saw Arabella he let out a sleepy yawn and wrapped his arms around her neck.

She laughed, taking the chance to wrap her arms around the small child's bottom and lifting him up as she stood walking back to the center of the camp, child in arms.

"He's much to big for that, among other things" Peter scorned, eying the child's blanket and thumb.

Blanket wiggled under his gaze and curled his face into Arabella's neck. Arabella punched Peter's arm lightly and gave him a dirty look, "Peter, we talked about this. You have to keep reminding yourself that you're not planning a war anymore so you don't need boys that are soldiers. These boys are here to be a family and have a better home... and you're different now," she said sadly, still hoping it to be true.

Part of her still had her doubts.

Peter sighed, looking slightly angry and very defeated as he planted a kiss on the top of her head, "You're right," he said, "Alright, I'll be back in a bit. Have them finish setting up. I'll start the fire when I get back."

"Where are you going?" she asked as Blanket pulled his head from her neck and looked over to the twins who were back to beating each other with sticks, "BOYS-" Arabella started to yell but was cut off.

"**Knock it off!**" Peter yelled with venom.

His tone caused the boys to drop their weapons. Arabella looked to him with a disappointed gaze and shook her head.

"Now is not the time for play. You'll have plenty of time for that, I promise," Peter said, trying to regain his attitude, "If this camp isn't set up when I get back, there** will be consequences**."

Peter disappeared before Arabella could say anything. With a sigh she looked to Blanket, who turned his head to the side in confusion, "I know," she said, rubbing his hair as she sat him on the ground, "He never told me where he was going."

Arabella grabbed the last few pieces of wood and dropped them in the pile that Chubs and Bubs had started.

"What did he mean by consequences?" Bubs started, "Cause we've heard some stories of how he used to be, but we were told it's different now," Chubs added.

Out of nowhere, Fox dropped from a tree branch and landed behind the boys, grabbing the back of their shirts, "**HE'S GONNA TAKE YOUR SHADOWS,**" he yelled, laughing like a maniac.

"AHHHH," the boys screamed, very startled as they ran off.

Fox started to laugh hysterically and Arabella shook her head, not being able to help from laughing too.

"That's not funny, Fox," she said, "Don't scare the boys off and make them want to leave. There's not many of us."

"Oh they'll be 'iright," he grinned, revealing dirt was not only caked on his skin but his teeth as well, "Pan wouldn't really take our shadows... would he?"

Arabella looked at him for a moment, Blanket looking up to her, "Of course not," she said.

She hoped not.

"Alright," she said, clapping her hands together, "We've got a mission, and since you scared of two of the boys you'll have to do more work," she said, smirking devilishly.

"AWww whatttt?" he protested, "What about gill? Or those two new boys?"

"Gill's gathering mermaid scales from the bottom of the lagoon," Arabella said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I thought it would be a nice touch to the tree houses. Make the camp seem more... welcoming," she smiled, wiping dirt from Blanket's face as she started to set some of the wood up inside of the fire circle.

"If Peter can move the tree houses to the new camps, why doesn't he move all the stuff too? Why do we gotta do it?" Fox groaned, kicking dirt as he squatted down and picked at his toes.

"Because, you're learning respect, responsibility, and loyalty," she said, mocking Peter as she tried her best impersonation of him.

Fox chuckled at her impersonation and rocked back and forth on the heels of his feet as he stayed squatted, holding onto his feet, "Okay, so what about the new boys?"

"Peter sent them out with weapons to hunt. We don't need a whole lot done at the camp, to be honest. We could spare to send them out to familiarize themselves more here. Besides, midnight marks their seventh day, and what better way to celebrate than with an animal you've caught yourself?"

"Bah. They'll only catch rabbits. Not much there," Fox scoffed, sticking his tongue out as if he tasted something gross.

"Alright, no more questions. Now go out and grab some long sticks. And** don't** carry them in your mouth!" she said, pointing at him, "I don't want to see any teeth marks on the wood!"

Happy to be able to run, he whipped around and immediately began to run off. She could hear him within ear shot shuffling through the leaves while he looked for sticks, but she couldn't see him.

Arabella shook her head and looked down to Blanket, "Boys will be boys," she laughed, picking him up and carrying him to the tree house, "Come on, I've got something special planned for us," she smiled, poking his nose as he giggled and carried him down the spiraled steps of the tree.

When she reached the bottom step she set Blanket down. This tree was specifically for her and Peter and the only Lost Boy to have ever been inside was Blanket. Peter had raved hell about it, but she had insisted that she didn't want such a young boy out in tents with the older boys, scared of what they would do to him.

"Just until they all see each other as brothers and want to take care of him as such," she would argue every time Peter tried to start that argument.

Reluctantly, Peter allowed it and used his magic to create another room in the house for the small boy. It was very bare, and Arabella took that as a sign that Peter didn't intend on him staying long. It was the small things she noticed of his actions that spoke louder than his words most of the time.

But that was okay, because that would change today.

"Alright, you ready?" she asked as she walked over to Blanket's room and opened the door.

Curious, the mute little boy walked into the room and his eyes lit up. He let out a small squeal and ran into the room.

"I told you I had something special planned," she laughed as she walked into the room.

Inside there were plenty of materials for arts and crafts sprawled out all of the room. Her intentions were for the two to make a lot of new things to decorate his room. No matter how temporary it was, she wanted all the Lost Boys to feel at home. She was giving Neverland that woman's touch it so desperately needed.

The sky was starting to go dark before Arabella realized it. Quickly attaching the last piece of work to the wall, she scooped up Blanket and ran out of the tree house. Fuck. She hoped Peter wasn't back yet. She hadn't even finished setting up the camp hang out so that there was a place for the Lost Boys and Dreamer Boys tonight.

But when she reached the top of the tree and set Blanket down, she was welcomed to an amazing sight.

The boys had finished setting everything up, all the way down to bringing large fallen logs over to rest in a square around where the fire would be lit. Arabella looked around for Peter, thinking that the only way they would know what they had to do without her telling them would be if he was here.

But he wasn't.

Pubs, Bubs, Gill, Eric and Steven were all standing in a circle around something looking deep in conversation. Occasionally one would smack the other, but the others would break them apart before a fight started.

Raising an eyebrow she grabbed blankets hands and walked over to the boys, "What are you guys doing?" She asked.

The boys separated to reveal what they were standing around and Arabella screamed, covering her mouth and nose with one hand and Blanket's eyes with the other.

In a flash, Peter was in front of her with a worried expression as he grabbed her shoulders.

Him being connected to every aspect of the island did have it's perks.

"What's wrong?" he questioned before turning his head to the boys, "**What did you do**?"

"They killed a pig and butchered him right on the fucking camp grounds!" Arabella screamed, still shielding her nose from the smell of a dead animal.

Peter looked at her and almost laughed, "Really? You screamed like that for a little blood?"

"ON OUR CAMP GROUNDS," she yelled, smacking his hands away from her shoulders, "YOU SHOULD BE DOING IT ELSEWHERE," she yelled at the boys.

They all looked around sheepishly and kicked their feet, feeling very awkward about being scolded.

Peter then took the time to actually let out a laugh, "God, you're such a** girl**," he mocked.

"**Peter Pan, remove that pig from the ground that we live!**" she yelled, "I **am not** playing around, that's disgusting!"

"Yes ma'am," he laughed, pretending to bow as he waved his hand.

In a second the pig was now skewered a stick, magically turning itself slowly over the fire that magically appeared as well. Arabella looked at them with her same irritated expression for a moment before letting out a sigh and removing her hand from Blanket's eyes.

"Come on Blanket, the Dreamer boys are gonna be showing up soon, let's go play a game before they get here!" Fox said, squatting down and ushering his hands to lead the boy over.

The small boy looked up to Arabella who smiled and nodded down at him, giving him a small push on the back to go and join his brothers. Her smile grew wilder as she watched all the boys whoop and holler as they disappeared into the woods.

Peter came from behind her and snaked his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, "Starting to be a real family now," he cooed into her neck as he placed a small kiss where his breath hit.

Arabella let out a small chuckle and wiggled herself to turn around and face him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "You're right. But it's getting dark, they'll need to come back with him soon."

"Let them play," he smirked, landing a kiss on her lips, "We don't get too much time alone together now that we have him in the tree house."

Arabella melted into him, knowing that she wouldn't be able to say no.

They spent the next part of their night together in their bedroom while Dreamer Boys and Lost Boys alike played their games outside.

Eventually they emerged from their alone time to join them all for dinner. Afterwords Arabella sent the boys to bed and laid Blanket down in his room.

Hand and hand, her and Peter made their way back to bed where they would get their rest for the night.

And when they woke up it would be just them and the Lost Boys again.

* * *

**What a wacky family.**

**I really enjoy writing this form of Neverland.**

**Reminds me of the Disney movie Peter Pan... with a bit more attitude. xD**

**Review and favorite~**

**-MartyBum**


	3. New Voice and New Worries

**So I just watched "Ways to Live Forever", a movie Robbie Kay starred in when he was younger.**

**Besides bawling my fucking eyes out for close to the whole film, here are some things I noticed:**

**1\. In the beginning he's handed a Peter Pan book.**

**2\. His best friends name is Felix.**

**3\. The fucking movie is him finding his way of living forever.**

**4\. His home nurse's nickname for him is "pirate".**

**Interesting, eh? Considering the roll he played as Peter Pan is YEARS later.**

**Anyway, defiantly recommend this movie. Bring a friend, you'll need someone to pick you up from the floor when you're a blubbering mess.**

**In other news, my friend told me today that Peter Pan looks like a 13 year old lesbian. Not gonna lie, I laughed. SorryNotSorry~**

* * *

_"We've come too far to give up who we are.  
So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars"_

_Get Lucky by Daft Punk, Pharrell Williams and Nile Rodgers_

* * *

Present!

* * *

The morning came with a golden sunset that shone through the small rectangular windows on the tops of their walls. Seeing that their "house" was underground, it was all the room they had for windows.

Peter rolled over, scrunching his face when the sun hit his eyes. Slowly opening them, he leaned over and kissed Arabella on her face several times before she stirred and awoke as well.

"Good morning, beautiful," he smiled, planting a small kiss on her lips.

It was moments like these that made her forget that Peter Pan was ever even known as a true evil.

"Hey, handsome," she smiled, her eyes barely open. With a yawn she stretched before opening her eyes fully and turning to lay on her side, propped her elbow and rested that hand on her head. Her burn scars bothered her a bit when she stretched, but she would never express that to Peter. It was bad enough every time she wasn't clothed around him he would start at them, a guilty anger spread across his face.

Peter kissed her forehead and she giggled.

"Gosh you're in such a good mood today," she laughed, kissing his cheek.

"I've come to realize to always enjoy these moments we have, as we never know what could turn up," he said, looking down to the foot of the bed.

Arabella titled her head to the side in a mild confusion, "But nothing is going to ever happen, we're safe."

Peter looked back into her eyes and sighed, standing up from the bed and retrieving his undershirt and jacket.

Arabella sat up on the bed and called him, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Bella," he said as he pulled his burlap-like undershirt over his head and pulled it down.

"Peter nothing is going to happen to us, you're just being paranoid. It's been months, they're not coming to get us," she said, referring to the families back in Storybrooke.

Peter paused a moment and then shook his head and pulled his jacket over his body, latching it into place with his belt.

Then something from last night came back to her head.

"You never told me where you were going last night," she said, standing up from the bed as she retrieved her own clothes. A simple green and brown v-neck shirt and black trousers, both fit her well.

Peter looked over to her in a moment before walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, "If I told you that I don't want to tell you, would you accept that as an answer?"

"No," she said dryly, looking up to his eyes.

Peter sighed, "I don't want to tell you."

"But you're going to tell me anyway."

"Arabella, I can't just always give in to what you say and what you want like this," he said, growing irritatedly as he pulled himself from her and walked to their dresser and started to put on his wristbands.

Arabella scoffed as she pulled her shirt over her head, "Peter, it's not about me getting what I want. It's about us being a team."

"And sometimes team members have to do things on their own," he retorted.

"No," she said, irritated as she turned to him, "That's not a team then! It would just be two individuals who just work together sometimes."

"I can't do everything with you!" he shouted as he finished putting on his wristbands, turning toward her and throwing his hands up, "One time or another, you're going to have to trust me!" he said, pointing to her as he balled his other hand into a fist and dropped it to his side.

Arabella looked at him, shocked, "Peter.." she started, not knowing what to say.

Blanket's cries were heard from the other room. He must be awake and wanting to be let out of his room.

Peter groaned, pointing to their bedroom door, "He's going to stay with the Lost Boys tonight."

"Peter! No! He's just a baby!" she argued as their argument flipped tables.

"No! We agreed he would stay in the tree house until the boys saw each other as a family, and you saw last night! They will take care of him!" he argued, crossing his arms.

Arabella's face twisted in her anger, "One night of them acting like brothers and that's enough for you to throw a five year old to go and sleep with the Lost Boys?!"

"**Then send him home!**" he yelled.

His words shut her up immediately. After a moment of the two of them looking at different parts of the room, their faces twisted in anger, Peter finally sighed.

"I'm sorry," He said, "I'm just not in a good mood today."

Arabella didn't answer him and shifted on her feet.

"BellaDonna," he mused, wrapping his arms around her once more before bringing a hand up to cradle her head into his chest, "Please forgive me, I'm still trying to get the hang of this."

Finally she sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist as well, looking up at him with a serious face, "I forgive you. But at some point you're going to have to tell me what's going on."

"I will. Just.. let me get all of the information first. When I come to you, I want to make sure I can answer all of your questions without you having to worry," He said, locking eyes with her.

Arabella nodded in agreement and Peter leaned his head down and planted a kiss on her lips.

Blanket's cries got a bit louder, and she could see the irritation building in Peter's face.

After all, he was never meant to be a Father. And whenever Blanket got fussy, it was all Peter felt like.

And it would take him right back to Rumple.

Of course he loved Rumple, and he had hoped that he would have stayed on Neverland with them. But the past was where it was, and he had to move on. They all knew Rumple was better off without him anyways.

But that was not what was bothering Peter in the most recent of days.

That was something much worse, but we'll get to that later.

"I'll get him, you go and wake the Lost Boys, get them ready for the day," Arabella said as she pulled herself from Peter and opened their bedroom door.

Peter nodded, "There isn't much to do today. Since we just had them move, let the boys play and enjoy a day. Besides, we need to celebrate the day away for the arrival of the two newest Permanent Boys," Peter said, a proud grin spreading across his face, "Eric and Steven."

"You mean Whip (Eric) and Parrot (Steven)?" Arabella questioned sarcastically, but playfully.

"Of course," he said, walking past her as he planted a kiss on her head when he walked out of the room.

Arabella entered their small living room and Blanket's cries were much more noticeable now, "I'm coming sweetie!" she called, and the cries stopped.

Peter rubbed his temples, "Thank God."

"Oh hush, go get the boys, I'll meet you outside," she said with a smile, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Still Present!

* * *

Arabella walked into the center of the camp, Blanket on her hip. When she reached the group of sleepy Lost Boys sitting by the fire trying to keep warm from the morning chill, she set the boy down to his feet. Blanket immediately ran over and sat at Fox's feet, who was sitting on a log. Fox smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. Blanket smiled and pulled his thumb from his mouth, using both of his hands to cover himself with his blankie.

Arabella scrunched her lips to the corner of her mouth in thought. Perhaps it was time that Blanket got to sleep with the Lost Boys. Peter may have been right about that.

As if on cue, Peter walked from the supplies tent with a large basket and stood in the front of the Lost Boys, "Alright boys!" he called and they all turned heads to look at him, "Today will be an all day celebration! Go where you want, do what you want!" he said.

The Boys whooped and hollered in happiness and Peter grinned before making his face very serious, "Except the Hallows. I trust you all know better than that."

The Boys all looked to each other and nodded.

"What about the pixie trees?" Whip asked, and the other boys looked up at Pan with excitement.

"Just for today," Peter said, pointing his finger at all of the boys in a fluid swipe, "Use what you can and bring none back with you."

Before anything else could be said all the boys except Fox and Blanket ran off.

"Can I take him with me?" Fox asked, picking the child up awkwardly from behind, both of his arms wrapped around the child's waist.

"As long as you don't carry him like that," Arabella said, retrieving the child from Fox's arms and setting him on the ground.

"What if I wanna go somewhere fast?" He moaned out in disapproval.

"Then he doesn't need to go with you," she said sternly, looking down at Fox, "If I catch you carrying him like that I'll put you on firewood duty for a week."

Fox grumbled, "What if I need to get him away from something real quick, or he gets in danger?"

"Fox, you're asking too many questions. Of course you can carry him like that to save him, but be careful. And don't go too far from camp," she said, picking up a few wooden blocks and throwing them into the fire to keep it going.

"Alright, alright," Fox said, grabbing the child's hands as they started to walk off, "Come on Blank! Let's go find you a little fox. Maybe you can get a new nickname! Like Little Fox or something."

Fox kept rambling on and on as they walked off and Arabella smiled, wrapping her arms around herself to shield herself from the morning chill.

"I told you," Peter said, a know it all smirk spreading across his face.

"Alright," she sighed, "We'll try it out tonight. But we just decorated his room yesterday," she pouted.

"And now you know why I left it blank. Speaking of decorations," he said, walking over to her and handing her the basket, "Gill brought these in last night. I hear you have plans to put them on the tree houses?"

Arabella smiled, taking the basket happily, "Yeah, I figured it'd make a nice roomy feel to it."

"We also won't blend in as much," Peter said, looking to the seven tree houses that surrounded the camp.

"Peter, we're not at war anymore," she said, a small groan escaping her lips as she clutched the basket a bit tighter, "You need to relax."

Peter looked at her as if he wanted to say something and then shook his head, taking a few steps toward the tree line of the camp, "I'll be back later."

"What?" She questioned, setting the basket down, "Again?"

"I told you I want to get all the answers first," he said, looking down to the ground and not to her face.

Arabella looked at him with an irritated expression and sighed, deciding that she would let him have it his way. He was trying, and that was enough to make her proud. As long as he intended to tell her one day, she figured it would be worth the aggravation now for him to be able to keep to his solitude.

"Are you even going to kiss me goodbye?" She asked, putting a playful pout on her face.

Peter smiled and turned around, walking back and planting a rough and wanting kiss on her lips, "I'll be back," he said.

And then he was gone.

Arabella looked down to the green, blue and grey scales that were filled in the basket and smiled a bit. Then, she got to her work applying them to the trees. There was no specific pattern, just random and sprawled out to give the area a sort of glow. She wondered if the scales still contained any magic, and if they would be able to use that to their advantage should an emergency happened like Peter was so worried about.

She made a mental note to bring that up to him when he came back.

Perhaps planning or figuring something out about that would distract him from whatever is bothering him now.

Halfway through the trees, Arabella heard the leaves shuffle behind her. She turned around to be greeted by Whip who walked over and took a seat by the fire that was going out.

"Hey Whip," she smiled as he picked up a few wooden logs and threw them into the pit.

"You'll get cold if this goes out," he said, smiling over to her as he set his weapon of choice down, and the reason he got his name, onto the log beside him.

"Well, lucky for me you showed up when you did. Would you like to help?" she asked, offering a smaller bowl of scales she was carrying around that made it easier than the large basket.

Whip scrunched his lips as if he tasted something sour and shook his head, "Nah, that's girl stuff," he said, returning his face to normal and poking the fire with a long stick.

"Boys," Arabella mumbled as she continued to use her magic to raise the scales and attach them to the tree.

"How come you and Peter have magic?" He asked, looking up from the fire.

"I was born with it," she said, not looking back from her work, "Peter got it when he came to Neverland. He also has half of mine," she explained.

"Half? How?" he asked, furrowing his brow in confusion as he set the stick down and walked over to her.

"Because he has half of my heart fused with his," she smiled, turning to look at him as she set the bowl down.

It was okay for any form of Lost Boy, Dreamer or Permanent, to know the story of Arabella and Pan. In fact, Peter suggested it. That was honestly what lead all of the people to believe he was different. It was their story and his heart that usually helped the Lost Boy's understand he was a changed man, and one they could trust.

But, usually, the Lost Boy's knew this story before they came to the island. It was this story that convinced them to say the magic words, to truly believe that Neverland was a better place with a Mother there.

"You saved his life," Whip said, nodding as he looked down to the ground, "And now you're half as weak?"

Arabella raised an eyebrow at his choice of words, "Half as weak? Whip, I'd like to think half as strong. I'm still powerful."

"Put Peter's more powerful," he said, his face etching signs of worry.

Arabella's head drew back, her mouth making an 'O', "Ahhhh," she said, closing her mouth and turning her gaze down to him, "I know what this is about."

Whip looked up at her, "What?"

"You're afraid of Peter," she said, a smile forming on her face as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "You're afraid that he will snap and I won't be able to stop him from hurting you or one of the Lost Boys."

"NUH UH," Whip said, his face flushing from embarrassment as he stepped from Arabella's grasp.

She gave him a playful smirk and turned her head to the side, but kept her eyes on him, "Yes huh," she said, poking his chest.

Whip looked back down to the ground, his face still flushed, "I'm gonna go enjoy my hunting," he mumbled, walking back to the fire pit and throwing a few more extra blocks of wood in before disappearing into the woods.

Arabella smiled at him the entire time, even though his back was to her. She made a mental note to address the subject once more later tonight and explain to him that Neverland was safe, and so was he. She had to keep all of the Lost Boys happy.

And, as Neverland's Mother, she planned on doing just that.

It all just came so naturally to her, as if she was born to do this.

* * *

Later that night, when the sun had just started to go down, all of the boys had returned to the camp. Peter was still no where to be found, but Arabella knew that if she needed him all she would have to do is call and he would be there. But she felt it best to leave him be to do whatever it was he needed to. The more time she gave him to do that, the sooner he would answer questions.

Fox walked back to the fire, Blanket's hand in his and a dead fox's skin in his other.

Arabella groaned and scrunched her face in disgust, "Fox, no blood on the camp grounds. I told you all this yesterday."

"There won't be!" He said with a cheeky smile, "I'm just gonna boil it so I can make something for Blanket!"

Arabella smiled at him, unable to be upset with him for doing something with his brother, "Alright, fine, there's a pot in the supply tent. You go do that, I'm going to take him and get him cleaned up."

Fox nodded happily and ran to the tent. The other boys were sitting by the fire, imagining their dinners as they appeared in their laps. Almost like savages, the boys dug into their food.

Blanket ran over to Arabella with a smile on his face, dragging the blanket in the dirt behind him, "I hewped catch a fox!"

Arabella, along with the rest of the boys, looked over to the child in complete shock.

"W-what?" she said, kneeling down to the boy and grabbing his hand, "What did you say?"

"A fox!" he repeated, smiling triumphantly.

"He spoke!" Chubs and Bubs said in unison, the rest of the boys staring at the child with their mouths wide open and full of food.

"What a wonderful way to end a celebration!" a voice said from behind Arabella.

She looked behind her to see Peter as he walked beside her, getting on one knee and flicking Blanket's face lightly with the knuckle of his hand.

Arabella smiled, happy that he was finally warming up to him. Perhaps he had good news, seeing that he was in such a good mood.

"I'm very proud of you, Blanket," She said, closing her eyes in a smile as she picked the boy up, "Come on, let's go to the springs and get you cleaned up."

She looked to Peter for a moment, as if for permission. He nodded with a face that said, "We'll talk later."

Arabella never found it weird to bathe Blanket. He was so young it was almost as if helping a younger brother that she never had. Or a child? She shook the thought from her head. She may be Neverland's Mother, but she surely was not any of the boys actual Mother's.

She accepted the fact that they would look up to her as one, though.

"Alright, all done. You can play in the water for a little bit while I clean your clothes," she smiled at him.

The boy giggled and started to splash and wade around in the shallow end of the hot springs. Arabella scrubbed at his clothes as he did. When she was finished she used her magic to dry them quickly and pulled the boy from the water. She used a towel to help dry his body and ruffled his hair with it.

"Alright, here, try not to drag it around in the mud," she said, handing him his blanket after he was dressed, "At least for a few days," she finished, realizing that she could never stop the boys from getting dirty.

At least she could clean this one sometimes. The others were probably infested with bugs. The thought made her shiver.

At least Peter stayed clean.

As if she just remembered him, she walked Blanket and herself back to the camp. Upon arriving he immediately ran over to Fox, who started sizing him for his Fox tail and ears.

Arabella noticed Whip sitting by the fire, sharpening arrow heads with Parrot, who used a bow. She started to walk over to him, hoping to pull him away from the group and talk with him. But her stride was interrupted when Peter grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side.

"Come with me," was all he said as he let her go and walked over to their tree house, descending down the steps and entering their home.

Arabella followed, stepping into their living room and standing across from him, "News?" she questioned.

"Bella," he said, his face suddenly stricken with worry as he walked over and grabbed her elbows firmly.

His tone and expression scared her, sending a shiver down her spine, "Peter? What's wrong?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"Bella, I'm losing parts of Neverland."

* * *

***Evil laughter***

**Cliffhangers~!**

**You're not allowed to complain though, cause this was a nice loooonngg chapter I spent like two hours writing!**

**Shout-out to Scorpion, another loyal reviewer! Pan hugs and kisses~**

**Also Hermione, for her first review! Grumble Pan hugs! Don't worry, he'll get used to you if you keep reviewing~**

**And to Lily, another new reviewer! Grumble hugs from you, but a bear hug from me! Thanks for your very kind words, they definably made my day! I was in the middle of crafting my costume and just BUST out into a smile.**


	4. The Sickness and the Return

**I watched that sad kids with cancer movie again last night.**

**I keep imagining myself going into that movie with Rumple's powers and curing all of the kids without making them make any deals.**

**I don't know why I do this to myself.**

**Anyways, it gave me a bit of motivation for one of the Lost Boys~**

* * *

_"We almost died.  
Nearly put to death by lightening strikes.  
Instead there was hot pink flashes in the sky.  
We climbed the rocks, in snow and rain in search of magic powers  
To heal our mother's pain."_

_Lemonade by Cocorosie_

* * *

"What do you mean, you're** losing** Neverland?" she exclaimed, her voice raising.

Peter gripped her shoulders tightly, shaking his head, "Arabella not so loud, don't let the boys hear you."

"What is going on? I thought everything would be alright with my heart? Is it not enough?" she asked, worry building in her soul as he latched her hands onto his elbows.

"My magic is fine, Bella. The land is fine, it's still there and very much alive," he sighed, letting her go as he started pacing back and forth, "I just can't feel that part anymore."

"Why not?" she asked.

"I don't know!" he yelled, cursing at himself for getting loud as he grabbed the hair on the corners of his forehead, "I went to go investigate around the areas I couldn't feel anymore. But as soon as I got to the perimeter of the area, I couldn't go any further."

"You were blocked?" she questioned, shocked, "But this is your island, how are you not able to go anywhere you please?"

"I still don't know that yet," he exhaled, dropping his hands into fists to his sides, "I saw smoke. Someone is there, and someone is making this happen."

"Storybrooke," She breathed, her voice barely over a whisper, "They've finally come to kill us."

Peter shook his head, "No, it's not them. I sent the shadow over to check on the town, and it's not even there."

"What?" she asked, completely shocked as she took in breath and held it, "Where are they?"

"I think the cruse was broken, but I can't be for sure. My shadow is out now, searching the Enchanted Forest for more information. My guess is, if they've gotten back there, they wouldn't want to come to Neverland. Even for revenge. It just doesn't make sense."

"They would have enough to worry about if they did make it home. Rebuilding their lives..." she said, "Teaching Henry to live there."

"Henry is in New York with Emma," Peter said, "They were the only two left that my shadow could find. But they're.. different."

"Different?"

"It's like they don't know who they are anymore."

"Alright. So Emma and Henry lost their memories, Storybrooke may be back in the Enchanted Forest and you're losing parts of the island," she said, repeating all of the information to make sure she had it right.

Peter nodded, choosing to look at the ground as opposed to her face.

Arabella sat down on one of their wooden chairs in the living room, her face plastered in shock as she tried to control her breakdown that was bubbling under her flesh, "Peter... We're in trouble."

Peter scoffed, "No shit."

She looked to him, her face twisting in aggravation. He saw this and nodded his head in apology, looking back to the ground.

"This is why you've been being so hard on the boys," she breathed, "We **do** need an army."

"I'm glad you finally see this," he said, still sounding arrogant.

Arabella shook her head, "There isn't enough of us."

"I know."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Where are we going to go?"

"Nowhere, this is our home."

"What about the boys?"

"I don't know."

"What about us?"

"ARABELLA I DON'T KNOW!" Peter yelled, closing his eyes and storming out of the tree house.

Arabella sighed, a tear of frustration and worry falling down her face. She quickly wiped it away, doing her best to conceal the emotions from her face as she emerged from the tree house as well. Peter was no where in sight, more than likely off somewhere trying to be alone and collect himself.

She remembered she had a Lost Boy to talk to. Scanning the area, she didn't see Whip anywhere.

"Where's Whip?" she questioned the boys.

Most of them shrugged their shoulders and continued what they were doing.

"He went into the woods," Parrot said, pointing to the direction.

"Thanks," she mumbled, putting her gaze to the ground as she walked off.

For a while she walked, but there was no sign of the Lost Boy anywhere. She could see his footprints in the mud, so she knew she was going in the right direction. How far had the boy gone from the camp?

Finally coming across the boy, Arabella quietly walked up to see him leaning his back on a tree, his hands on his knees. He looked really tired.

"Whip?" she questioning, taking a few steps toward her as she tried to get a look at him.

The boy quickly threw his hand to his face and turned his back to her, "Go away!" he yelled.

"Hon, what's wrong?" she questioned anyway, walking up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder as she stood behind him.

"Leave me alone, please!" he yelled.

He sounded hopeless and scared, but he didn't try to get out of her grasp. She took that as a small sign he didn't actually want her to leave.

Everyone needs a Mother.

Arabella walked to stand in front of him and Whip cowered his head low, hiding himself under his hood.

She lowered herself to her knees and looked up at him. From the darkness of the night, and the shadowing under his hood, she couldn't even see his face. Then something wet fell on her face.

Blinking and jerking her head back in shock, Arabella wiped her hand and looked down at it as if expecting to see a salty tear.

But it was blood.

Frantic, Arabella jumped to her feet and grabbed Whips hood, throwing it off of his head and wrapping her arm tightly around his shoulder.

Whip was about eleven years old, tall enough that his head was at level with her armpit.

With her free hand she grabbed his chin lightly and turned his face to look at him. There was blood covering the entire bottom half of his face, looking at though it was coming out of her nose.

"Darling!" she cried out in shock, making a cloth appear in her hand as she started to wipe it from him, careful not to hurt him. She wasn't sure if his nose was broken or not, "What happened? Are you hurt?"

"No," he said, his voice cracking, "I'm sick."

"Sick?" she questioned, continuing to dab the cloth on his face, "Why didn't you tell me or Peter, we can make some medicine for you."

"I thought Neverland was all the magic I would need," he sniffed, his weak frame leaning into Arabella.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"They said in Neverland you live forever, frozen in time. I thought it would freeze my sickness," he said, his voice turning into blubbers, but he refused to allow himself to cry.

"What sickness?" she asked as calmly as she could, but with everything that her and Peter had just talked about this was just turning into the cherry on her sundae tonight.

"I've got cancer," he said, his tears finally falling from his face.

Arabella looked at him, confused, "What is that?" she asked.

"Everyone knows what it is," he said, raising an eyebrow at her question.

"I'm not from your world, Eric," she said, using his home name. It felt necessary, like it would bring them closer somehow for him to feel safe opening up to her.

"It's something that kills people. Sometimes it can be cured, but mine can't. It just always comes back," he said, his voice breaking again, "They stopped treatments and told my family I had a few months if we were lucky. 'Fingers crossed' the doctor said," he scoffed, his faith in the doctors of Earth clearly non-existent.

"And you came to Neverland to be cured, and survive," she said in relaization.

"I found this place on accident. Gill was the one who decided to stay," he said, reminding Arabella of the boys friendship before Neverland, "When they gave me the diagnosis, I came back here as a Dreamer boy and told him. He told me to stay, and Peter said I could. That's when the shadow came to get my body, and not my dreaming soul."

"Does Peter know you're sick?" she asked, using the hand that was wrapped around his shoulders to rub his shoulder gently.

"No, I didn't think I'd need to tell you."

"But your sickness didn't stop," she sighed.

Whip was becoming more and more upset, his blubbers turning into a full cry. Arabella supported his frame as his knees buckled under his cries and held him up, moving her body to be facing him directly and wrapped both of her arms around him. She held him as he cried, trying to sooth his tears with calming "shhs" and empty words of "it's going to be okay."

She wished she could heal him, but she had never learned the healing magic it took to cure sickness and illness from bodies. She doubted Peter did, too. Then, suddenly, Whips cries stopped. His body swayed, and blood began to poor from his nose once more.

"Gill?" she questioned, worried.

He remained silent as he started to go limp. Arabella, not having the strength to support both of them, fell with the boy when he hit his knees. Both of them on their knees, her arms still around him, she began to panic.

"PETER!" she yelled, "PETER HELP!"

In a second, Peter was there as he quickly got to his knees as well and put a hand on her shoulder, and a hand on Whips.

"What happened?" he asked, looking between the two of them as he noticed the blood that covered the front of her green shirt and fell from Whips face, "Did someone attack you?"

"No, Peter! He's sick!"

"Sick?" Peter questioned, his eyebrow furrowing.

"He's got something he called Cancer, he said it can't be cured!" she said, growing more and more worried. She feared the boy was dying in her arms as she held him, and began to cry, "Peter he's dying!"

Quickly, with both hands still on each of them, Peter used his magic to have them all disappear and reappear inside of the mountain that held Neverland's water.

Arabella looked around curiously at the magic that seems to shine in the moonlight.

"Lay him back," Peter said as he stood up, removing his dagger holder from his belt. He set the dagger on the floor as Arabella laid Whip to his back and kept kneeling beside him. She had a hand on the top of his head, one on his chest. Tears were no longer coming from her eyes, but her face was still wet.

Peter used the leather dagger holder to scoop water from the pool the waterfall created, and walked over to the two. He kneeled down on the other side of Whip, "Raise him to sit up."

Arabella did as she was told and Whip's eyes opened slightly.

"Hey," Peter said to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Drink this, it's going to cure you."

Whip looked up at him hopefully, but didn't say a word as he reached for the leather holder that was slowly dripping water from the bottom that wasn't sealed properly to carry water.

Peter drew the pouch back for a moment and looked at him seriously, "Whip, it comes with a price. If you drink this, you can never leave. If you do, the magic will wear off and you will die."

Arabella looked up at him, "Peter, we can't do that. All boys have to have a choice!"

"I do," Whip said, looking to her sadly, "Live or die," he then reached his hand for the pouch again, "And I chose life."

Peter handed the pouch to him, a smile forming on his lips as the boy drank the water. In a matter of moments the color returned to Whip's face, and he sat up.

"Wow!" he exclaimed, a smile spreading across his face, "I feel fantastic!"

Peter smirked in triumph, and Arabella pulled the boy into a tight hug, "I was so scared," she mumbled into the boys shoulder as she hugged him.

Whip, shocked, hugged her back awkwardly, "You care that much?" he wondered.

He had only known them for a few days.

"We're a family here," Peter said as the two removed themselves from the embrace, "And we always take care of family."

Whip smiled, nodding his head.

* * *

Still Present!

* * *

A woman walked around the camp she had made with herself and around 20 followers. After the traumatizing event of her past, she immediately left her home in search of a certain man, one who she knew would help her.

Rumpelstiltskin.

They cracked a deal together. He would return her to a youthful appearance and let her live for as long as it took her to fulfill her job. Her plan for vengeance. She would destroy the man who took everything from her.

Amused by her wishes, the man granted her with her wishes and his part of the deal was that she just finish out the job. It was too sweet to be true. The woman had planned on fulfilling what she wanted to, or die trying.

Regardless of the outcome, she would be at peace.

She sighed as she walked past the many fires that littered the small area they inhabited, tents surrounding the outer parts of that. During her adventures she had found a group of natives in the enchanted forest, those who had just lost their homes from a war.

The group had not been excited to head right back into another world, but when she told them of the magic that Neverland offered, many of them changed their minds.

Men and women, trained to fight, had traveled across worlds with her to reach this place in hopes to take it for themselves. They wanted a new home.

She wanted death. Everything out from her victory would simply be a bonus.

With a stone face she turned her head, looking to the flames. Her body was now in the appearance of a woman in her thirties. She didn't care about appearances. But the body was stronger than her old frame, holding her well so that she could have the energy and strength to lead this army.

Pulling her hand from her cape, she turned her palms upward and walked over to the small glowing blue orb that resided in the center of the camp. The orb was shooting a constant invisible magic around the camp, preventing any intruders. It also helped keep them out of sense from anybody who lived on Neverland.

She didn't want Peter Pan to be able to feel how many people were on his island, or hear what they were doing.

She didn't want Peter Pan in his camp.

They were still training for the war ahead of them.

She was still teaching them of the dangers of the island, and what they should or should not do and eat.

"Chief," she heard a Native said as she formed magic into her hand and fed it into the orb to keep it strong.

"Yes?" she said emotionless, turning her head to view the man.

He was shirtless, a hand print stamped on the left part of his chest. He was wearing trousers made of cow hides, a thick black yarn holding them together.

"The others and I were wondering how soon until we make our first attack."

The woman lowered her hood, revealing her brown hair that fell shortly past her shoulders.

"Tomorrow. Prepare tonight. We attack tomorrow," she said simply.

The man nodded, turning his gaze to a group of natives who were gathered on the other side of the clearing and nodding. The group nodded back, returning to their tents to prepare for war.

"We will be ready when the sun reaches the first line of the sky," the man said, giving a small bow to her and regaining his posture, "Until tomorrow, Mother Hubbard."

* * *

**WOOT WOOT. **

**Bringing back old characters~**

**Shout out to:**

**Hermione, Pan hugs to you. No grumbles this time!**

**Scorpion, for not complaining in her review *winks* haha Pan kisses to you!**

**And Lily! Who is becoming my favorite reviewer. God, woman. You are just the sweetest thing. Have some Pan kisses, all over your face~ (It's okay, I'm kinda obsessed too. Half way through my first story I started reading many stories with him as well. Sooo many of them are so good! I'm glad that mine is your favorite~ I'm so flattered *hearts***


	5. Neverland's Father

**I'm living on energy drinks and caffeine pills to stay awake and get all my shit done. I'm cramming in the work to get my costume done for Halloween, replying to roleplays and making sure you guys get your daily chapters.**

**Think I mighta' bit off more than I can chew~**

**In other news, I've considered making this a trilogy when I finish this part of the story.**

**To be honest though, I'm still not sure how I'm going to even end this. I'm just kinda winging it.**

**We'll see.**

* * *

_"Who's to know if your soul will fade at all,  
**The one you sold to fool the world.**  
You lost your self-esteem along the way.  
**Good god you're coming up with reasons.**  
Good god you're dragging it out."_

_Fake it By Seether_

* * *

**Past! When Peter retrieved Arabella from Mother Hubbard's house**

* * *

**Mother Hubbard collapsed to the ground, clutching her chest as tears fell from her face like a fountain. She dared not look over to the statue that once stood as her son, frozen in place. Never did she think that the warlock who did it to him would ever return. Never did she think that he would come back and take the only other thing she had began to care for.**

**Suddenly Hubbard's tears grew more fierce. She not only mourned for her son, but for the girl she considered her daughter. The girl she raised from the age of ten to seventeen.**

**Her poor, poor Arabella.**

**Hubbard sniffed back the snot forming under her nose and messily wiped her tears from her face as she recalled the way Arabella defended Peter. The poor girl seemed convinced that Peter would be incapable of doing such evil, being the one who attempted murder on her son.**

**She shook her head, summing it down to Peter's magic. He must have used some type of spell to entrance her into his arms. To make taking her easier.**

**A growl left Hubbard's lips as she struggled to stand, her bones were too old but she found strength in her anger.**

**"RUMPELSTILTSKIN!" she yelled, slamming her foot down as she regained her composure, "RUMPELSTILTSKIN!"**

**"Well, well, well," the demon-looking man said as he appeared in front of her, "What a surprise calling, Hubbard."**

**"You are supposed to be all-knowing," she spat, her voice still cracking from her breakdown she just recovered from, "You should know why I called you. And seeing that you actually showed up, I'll take it you're interested in a deal."**

**He giggled, flicking his one wrist up as his other hand pointed from his elbow, "Oh how right you are, Dearie!"**

**"I want youth, eternal youth," she hissed, "That boy looks the same as he did when he murdered my son almost a decade ago. He's living forever, and I want to as well so I can have the time to kill him."**

**Rumple smirked but shook his head and waved his finger in a 'no' motion, " 'Friad I can't do that, Dearie. However!" he piped up happily, "I can give you youth, until the deed is done. You will be restored to a younger version of yourself, and you will die when you kill him."**

**"That's hardly fair," she scorned.**

**"Oh, but you don't understand," he said, matter-o-factually, "In order to kill Pan, you must die yourself. It's how the game goes!"**

**"Fine, and what do you get out of this?" She huffed, crossing her arms.**

**"The satisfaction of his death," he said, his tone suddenly growing dark, "Besides, should you fail, he'll kill you anyway. Regardless the debt will be paid."**

**Hubbard looked down to her feet, contemplating if her death was worth her vengeance. With a sigh she nodded her head. Rumple produced the contract and she signed it.**

**"Can you give me any information?" She asked.**

**"Usually I charge this. But you seem so.. promising to complete the task that I think I'll fill you in for free," he said.**

**Hubbard kept a stone face.**

**"Take your time, gather followers. Use your magic and plan very far in advance. Time stands still where he is, so you have all the time in the world!" he laughed.**

**"Where does he reside?"**

**"Neverland. And you'll have to figure out you're own way there. Traveling worlds is something I'd keep to myself, should I find it," Rumple said, his eyes gazing down to the ground as he thought of his son.**

* * *

_"I wish this didn't mean so much to me,  
To be a monument for the rest of them"  
-Monument by A Day to Remember_

* * *

Present!

* * *

Peter had spent most of his night trying to explain what Cancer was to Arabella. Not that she needed to know, considering the fact that Whip was now healed of it. But she wanted to know anyway.

After a while she rubbed her temples in confusion and agitation when she asked him to stop bothering. With all of his years traveling between the lands, he surely knew a lot more than she did. She stopped feeling the need to learn.

"What of the other boys that have it that are on their death bed like Whip was?" she asked him, sitting on end of their bed.

Peter was standing by his dresser, removing his clothes for the day so he could don something more comfortable to sleep in.

"I can't force the boys here, Arabella. You made that rule clear," he sighed, "In order for us to save them, they would have to learn of Neverland the same way the others do and make the choice themselves."

"What if they don't know?" she asked, her heart breaking, "What if they die without knowing they can be saved?"

Peter set down his clothes, now wearing a comfortable shirt and loose trousers as he walked to her and cupped her face with both of his hands, "Fate is far more powerful than anything. Some of them were meant to live and die as they do," he said, planting a kiss on her forehead, "Besides, Neverland would be over ridden if we took all of them. And most boys would chose to stay with their families regardless. They're not Lost Boys. They're loved, cared for and-"

"Dying!" she said, her voice cracking. She wouldn't cry, no, but her heart was too pure to just not do anything about it.

Peter sighed, taking her hand and sitting next to her, "Another thing. If we took even as many as we could handle, there would be **too many** boys disappearing from their world. It would go too noticed, and even though Earth has no magic, I don't need anyone from any other world coming back for us."

She could always count on Peter for his logic. Perhaps the darkness of his heart made it so easy for him to throw emotions out when needed.

Surely he felt for the dying boys?

Arabella nodded her head, knowing that he was right as she looked down to the ground and squeezed his hand a bit harder, "Speaking of," she said, her voice piping up as she turned to look at him, "Have you gotten any news on Storybrooke or who's inhabiting the island?"

"Yeah," he said, running a hand through his hair in irritation at the thought of the troubles coming back to his mind, "The curse appears to have been broken. The ones in the Enchanted Forest seem to remember who they are, and they're rebuilding their lives together. I believe Regina was the one who sent Emma and Henry off with new memories, my shadow spied on one of her conversations. I still don't know who cast the curse."

"So it's not them," she sighed in relief.

"That's not a good thing," he said.

"Why? At least we know they're not coming for revenge for what you tried to do to Henry."

Peter flinched at her words. The pureness of half of his heart, that was Arabella's, causing him to feel guilt for his previous actions, "Because, if it wasn't them it means we don't know who they are at all. It's a surprise, and they might have an upper hand. The fact that they were able to get into Neverland, make camp and keep themselves hidden from me is terrifying," he admitted.

Arabella reached her hand over his shoulders and placed her hand on his neck, pulling him in so she could kiss his cheek, "Hey, don't you go forgetting," she smiled into his face, her lips still on his flesh, "Peter Pan never fails."

At that, Peter smiled and turned his head to plant a loving kiss on her lips.

"Come on, we should go and get the boys to bed and sleep ourselves," he said, standing up as he lead her from the bedroom with his hand in hers.

Arabella nodded, following close behind him as they entered the camp. The boys were all sitting around looking bored.

"What? No games?" Arabella mocked with a smile.

"There were no Dreamer Boy's tonight," Fox sighed.

"Yeah," Chubs started, "Not even one!" Bubs finished.

Peter and Arabella exchanged glances before turning back to the boys.

"What?" Peter asked.

Arabella grabbed his arm, looking at him worried, "Peter I fear our problems may be a lot worse than we thought."

Peter looked around the camp, only 7 permanent boys, one of them being a toddler. All young and undisciplined and untrained past the fun of hunting. He turned to Arabella with a worried expression on his face, fearing for her safety.

Whatever was coming, they were not prepared for it.

Not in the slightest.

"Go to bed," Peter said sternfully before turning around and walking back into the tree house.

The boys, looking sad for the way the night turned out, all gathered themselves and went to their own tree houses to sleep.

Arabella sighed, balling her fists before following Peter to the tree house. Tonight she wouldn't try and get him to talk to her, she knew his mind would be too bothered. No, tonight they needed rest.

* * *

Arabella and Peter were jolted awake, the sun barely seeping through their windows. The looked to each other, not completely sure what had woken them up. Perhaps they both had bad dreams?

Then a loud noise, the same one that must have woken them up, rippled through the air once more. It sounded like thunder, shaking the very earth around their home. They both jumped to their feet, their legs shaking as they navigated themselves through the trembling Earthquake.

Screams were heard from outside and Arabella darted to Blanket's room, throwing the door open to reveal it to be empty. She had completely forgotten that she had allowed him to sleep with Fox that night to test his ability to finally be able to sleep with the Lost Boys.

"Peter!" She cried out, holding onto the door frame to keep herself steady as he walked with shaken legs to their steps, "Blanket! He's out there!" she screamed.

Peter growled and stormed his way up the steps, Arabella following closely behind as they tried to work their way through the shaking earth.

"What's going on?" she yelled as they reached the tops of the steps, opening the door made of the tree bark to exit their home.

Peter still wouldn't answer her.

When they opened the door they were greeted by all of the Lost Boys gathered in the center of the camp, donning their weapons and looking terrified.

"Are we in trouble?!" Whip asked, fear smeared across his face, "What did we do Pan? We're sorry!"

"It's** not** me!" Peter yelled, angry that they assumed he was doing this to punish him. Or even assuming he would do this to them anyway.

Blanket's wailing grew louder as Arabella scanned the small group of boys for the child. There she saw him, in Fox's arms. He was holding the boy the way she had told him not to, and she ran over to them while she stumbled on her own feet with the shaking of the ground.

"I'm sorry!" Fox yelled over the loud booming the island was making, "I know you said-I had to carry him- he was in danger!" Fox was yelling, stopping his sentences and starting again half way though. The poor boy couldn't think straight.

He must not be able to handle stress very well.

Arabella retrieved the child from Fox's arms and took him into her own. The child wrapped his arms and legs around her tightly, digging his face into her shoulder and cried, "It's okay, you saved him, it's okay Fox," she said as she began to try soothing the small child.

"What is this magic?!" Peter yelled, trying to focus his energy on what was going on. But with the island shaking and the booming of the thunder, he couldn't even concentrate on his own breath.

Then, out of nowhere, about ten natives emerged from the tree line with their bows and spears. They charged at the group while calling out weird noises that Arabella would only be able to imitate if she were to make a solid noise and continuously pat her lips to break up the noise.

"Peter!" Arabella screamed as she wrapped her one arm tighter around Blanket, pressing his head tightly to her with her other hand.

Growing furious, Peter started throwing magic beams of darkness at the group of natives. They fired their arrows and threw their spears.

"Come on boys!" Peter yelled, a familiar smirk of pure evil spreading across his face, **"LET'S PLAY. PROTECT OUR HOME."**

Even through their fear, the boys aimed their weapons and attacked as well.

Peter grabbed Arabella's arm and yanked her roughly over to him. She pressed her back to his back, outstretching her hand as she threw fogs of her purple magic at the attackers.

Peter was using magic to kill, she was using hers to stun.

Weapons were flying and time seemed to be in slow motion as Arabella threw her attacks while trying to protect the wailing child in her arms.

After a while, time began to regain it's usual motion as the violence dimmed down. The four members of the attacking team retreated quickly and all at once as they dragged the two stunned by Arabella as if they were called and yet nothing was heard. Four of the natives lay dead.

Peter turned his back, first checking on Arabella. She turned herself to face him and he gripped her shoulders, "Are you alright?" he asked, his anger leaving him for a moment as Arabella was the most important thing to him right now.

The thunder and shaking had stopped. Peter was still not focused, though.

Arabella looked down to Blanket, who had stopped vocally crying but was still shaking in her arms. She looked up to Peter and wrapped her arms around the child tighter, "We're fine," she breathed.

* * *

_"And I'll scream  
so loud that everyone in this place  
Will hear every word I sa_y."

_-Monument by A Day to Remember_

* * *

"P-Pan..." A weak voice was heard.

Arabella and Peter jolted their heads to the side to view their injured Lost Boys.

"Boys!" Arabella cried out as she ran over to the group.

Bubs and Chubs were sitting on the ground, trying to catch their breaths. The lack of their breath seemed to be the worst thing wrong with them, despite the cuts on their bodies from the few weapons that must have actually hit them.

The pair then looked to Parrot, hands on his knees as he was catching his breath as well. No marks appeared to be on him. Same with Whip, who was standing beside him.

That was when they noticed Gill sitting on the ground as he clutched his leg that had an arrow through his knee.

In a flash Peter had disappeared and reappeared by the boy, falling to his knees and holding his hands above the wound. Arabella ran over as Peter made the arrow disappear, the wound going along with it.

Gill looked down to his leg and looked up to Peter, "Thanks," he muttered, "But I wasn't the one who called you," he said, not being able to say it before as the past few actions were in a matter of seconds.

Whipping her body around, Arabella scanned the area to see Fox on the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood.

She couldn't even control it. She screamed. No.

She screeched.

_**"FOOOOXXX!"**_

Blanket removed his head from her neck, a worried curiosity on his face as he looked behind him to see what was wrong with his big brother. Arabella pulled the boys head back into her chest, not allowing him to see as she fell to her knees and began to sob.

Peter _**slowly**_ strolled over to the boy, _**even from a glance**_ it was clear to see there was no more hope left in the boy. _**There was no life left in him.**_

Peter knelt down, his entire being deflated as he lowered his hands to his Lost Boy. He placed both of his hands on Fox's chest, in hopes he would still find a heartbeat in there somewhere.

But there wasn't.

The boy laid, eyes partially open and mouth ajar. He had a single arrow poking out from the center of his chest, the boys hands close to it as if in his last moments he was trying to prevent the blood and save his life.

"He called me," Peter breathed, moving his one hand to Fox's forehead, "He called me and I ran to the wrong boy."

Peter clamped his eyes shut. Arabella continued to cry.

The Lost Boys all looked around to one another, tears stinging their eyes that dared to fall.

Blanket was screaming in her hands, demanding to be released. Arabella, weak with her emotions, lost grip on the boy as he hit the ground with a soft thud. He didn't fall far, considering she had fell to her knees. Too lost in her head to notice what she didn't want the boy would see, she wrapped her arms around her own body and continued to cry uncontrollably.

Like a Mother who had just lost her child.

The Lost Boys gathered around her, each placing a hand on her as if to comfort her. She looked up to her boys, glad and thankful that they were still alive as she pulled them all into her for a large embrace as if to celebrate their lives. The boys broke at their Mother's tears and began crying themselves for their Lost brother.

_"Fox?"_ Blanket said, stepping beside Peter and looking down to the boy.

So young and so non-understanding.

Peter removed a hand from Fox, wrapping his arm around the toddlers shoulders. Even when Peter was on his knees the small boy barely came to his chin.

Blanket ignored the first embrace Peter Pan had ever given him and grabbed his brothers hand, shaking it, "Fox we can't sweep. There's twouble," he said, shaking his brother as the realization of what death was began to awaken in his mind, tears welding as a tantrum started, "Fox!" the boy screamed.

"Fox!" he screamed, _over and over again._

Peter, his emotions getting the best of him as well for a boy he lost, pulled Blanket to him. He enclosed the toddler into his chest, shielding his eyes from the body of his brother as he held him tightly, burying his face into the small boys hair.

"Blanket," he said weakly into the boys hair, "Blanket stop crying." There was no sternness or meanness in his voice. Nothing of danger or darkness.

Blanket continued to wail, but wrapped his arms tightly around Peter as if he was afraid to be pulled from him. As if he was afraid of the same fate from his brother. In this moment he trusted Peter Pan more than anything in the world, latching himself onto him for protection so that he could feel safe.

"Blanket, please," Peter begged, his voice cracking, "_Please stop crying_."

"My brovver!" Blanket wailed, muffled into Peter's chest.

Peter clenched his eyes shut and squeezed blanket tighter, "I know, Blanket," more cracking in his voice, "I know."

And Peter Pan, for the first time since he abandoned his own son, cried.

He cried into the boys hair, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably at the force of his tears.

Neverland lost a Lost Boy.

Arabella, a Mother to the Lost Boys, lost her son.

Brothers Lost their brother.

Peter Pan failed, and lost a son.

* * *

_**I am so sorry for this chapter.**_

_**I hurt my own emotions writing it. But I needed this situation, and you'll understand why next chapter.**_

**Lily, Darling, have you read the first story? This is the sequel! I'm only asking because what Peter did to Hubbard in the past was explained in the first story, which was what made this story so easy to plan. The usual, "I'm getting revenge" plot. :) The link to it is on my profile. As always, your reviews make me smile hardcore. Glad that you enjoy this story so much! I have plans for you, actually. But I'll leave that as a surprise for now~**

**Hermione you are so polite and so adorable~ Have some Pan kisses you lovely girl *hearts***

**Better yet, Pan kisses to everyone.**

**Because I am so fucking sorry for this chapter.**


	6. War Brings Out the Worst in You

**So much coffee.. So many hours at work.. So much shit to put together for costume**

**Guaahhhhh.**

**Anyways, my Peter Pan costume is almost done! I'll prob post something for y'all to see it when I wear it on Halloween~**

**(Or you can follow me on instagram, I've posted some progression pics, and I'll post the entire costume when I'm done! My screen name is CosmeticChronus )**

**Or follow and we can be frandz~**

* * *

_"Don't get me started on what it means to be alive.  
You're lying to yourself and yet still you act surprised,  
'Cause you're scared and can't come to terms with what you are,  
The wolves in sheep's clothing will only lead you so far."  
_-This is the House that Doubt Built by A Day to Remember

* * *

Present!

* * *

Arabella stood from her boys and walked over to Peter, placing a hand on his back. It was like he didn't even know she was there as he continued to cry into Blanket's hair. The Lost Boys all gathered behind them, standing close as they held their arms, still in shock of the mornings events.

Then the clicking of someone's tongue was heard.

Peter and Arabella snapped their heads up. Peter passed the toddler back to Arabella who took him into her arms and held him tightly.

They looked up to the treeline where the clicking was coming from to see the woman.

"Oh, how sweet. Peter Pan has a heart, and can feel now," she said, scrunching her face as if she felt bad, "You know," she said, leaning on a tree as the others looked up to her with their weapons raised, scowls on their faces, "I almost didn't believe the stories I heard. I thought," she said, putting her hand to her chin as if she were thinking, "My dear Arabella wouldn't fall for such a monster," she glared at Peter as the groups faces went to confusion, "I was under the impression this entire time that he had just stolen you from me."

"Do I know you?" Arabella questioned, anger ringing in her voice.

Peter raised his arm across her chest, as if to protect her and tell her to be quiet at the same time.

This woman was dangerous.

"I would be offended that you don't remember," the woman said, dropping her hands as she took a step forward. Peter jumped to his feet, "But then again," she continued, "I'm not in my old body anymore."

"Who are you?" Peter demanded, growing tired of her talking.

He would have attacked her by now, but if she was the one causing him to lose a part of Neverland he worried for the strength of her magic. If she had a way to separate a part of Neverland from Neverland, she was dangerous.

"I've gained many names in the past hundreds of years," she cooed, placing her hands on her hips, "They call me Chief," she raised a finger, "They call me Protector," she said, raising another hand.

Suddenly her face turned into a dark smirk, "But one of my most famous names they called me was _Mother Hubbard_."

Arabella's face turned to shock as she stood to her feet, holding the child in her hands, "Impossible!" she yelled, "It's been too long, you should be dead!"

"Oh, is that what you were hoping for? Perhaps you were on his team the entire time?" She said, pretending to be hurt, "And here I was planning this all so that I could get revenge on my son and **save** you."

Peter's face then took a turn for a dark expression, "She had been in Neverland with me for a while before she was sent to you."

Mother Hubbard's face faltered, but she regained her composure and tightened the grip on her hips, "Arabella?"

Arabella looked down to the ground, "It's true."

"Then you were siding with him the entire time? Did you plan it?!" Hubbard yelled, her anger boiling, "**DID YOU PLAN FOR HIM TO KILL MY SON?**"

"No!" Arabella yelled back, looking to Hubbard with pity, "I didn't know! I didn't know anything!" she said, looking at Peter who refused to take his eyes off of the woman in front of him.

Hubbard scoffed, crossing her arms, "But you're siding with him now, knowing everything that he has done. I raised you, dear child," she said, looking hurt, "I took you into my home and raised you as my own!"

"AND YOU KILLED ONE OF MY BOYS!" Arabella screamed, gripping Blanket with one hand as she pointed down to Fox, tears welding in her eyes, "YOU KILLED OUR BOY AND I WILL DESTROY YOU."

Peter's face dropped as he turned his head to look at Arabella, shocked. This was not like her. This was not something someone with such a pure heart he knew her to have would say.

Hubbard scoffed and when Peter let his guard down she threw a blue orb at the boy. Arabella screamed his name and pointed. But it was too late, the orb his him in the chest and sent him falling back on his ass. Arabella dropped to her knees to him, setting Blanket down on the ground as she used both of her hands to help him get to a sitting up-right position.

He clutched his chest as the blue magic spread through his body. After he was enclosed entirely the magic glowed brighter before going invisible.

Then there was a small shaking through the island, and then it stopped. The island grew dark once more, as it had when Peter was weak when he was running out of time from Skull Rock.

"What did you do?!" Arabella yelled, turning her head to Hubbard as she kept her hands on Peter who had yet to regain his strength completely yet.

Hubbard smiled, "You chose your side, Dear. I came here to offer you a spot with me. To offer you life after this is over. But," She paused, turning around and taking a step to walk off, "Since you seem to be so wrapped up in this idiotic love, it seems that you will suffer with him."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Arabella demanded, leaving Blanket to stand on his own as she jumped to her feet and raised her hand, purple magic forming in it.

Hubbard stopped in her tracks and turned around, "Oh my," she laughed, "Do you really think you're a threat anymore? Perhaps when you had your full powers, but no," she said, her face turning to a glare, "Peter was the only threat. He was powerful before, and even more so when your heart gave him half of your magic. But that's... taken care of now," she laughed, "Peter Pan has nothing anymore."

Arabella looked down to him and he looked up to her, feeling helpless.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

"The magic I have infused with him with is the same magic that separated my group from the island. The same magic that gave me a barrier to protect me from Peter, is now surrounding him. Peter is no longer a part of Neverland."

Arabella looked at her with complete horror, "We'll die! Neverland will die without Peter!"

"Oh no," she laughed, "Neverland won't die. It just gives us a chance to become the rightful owners," she said, "You see, I don't want to just **kill** Peter Pan. I want to take everything from him first. The same way he did to me," she said before disappearing into her own blue smoke.

Arabella looked down to Peter who shoved her hands off of him and stood up, brushing himself off.

* * *

_"I rely on myself just, making sure that was clear.  
I'm not in need of your crutches I've faced all my fears,  
**And I won.**  
Well, I knew I could have.  
Life is not a punch card make the best of what you have_."  
-This is the House that Doubt Built by A Day to Remember

* * *

"What are we gonna do, Pan?" Parrot asked, the other boys looking dumbfounded.

"Am I going to die?" Whip asked.

"You won't die, Whip," Peter said, "Neverland is now what it was before I had it," he said, sounding furious, "The waters magic will still fuel the island. But since I'm still a part of it and she's separated us, the island might slowly die again... And I can't absorb it's magic anymore"

"So... you'll grow up?" Parrot asked.

Peter looked to the ground, "At normal rate, yes."

"But the island dying could take forever, we have time! The magic was dying with you for almost two hundred years before you truly needed a heart!" Arabella said, standing up. Blanket ran up and wrapped his arms around her leg.

"I don't know about this time," he said, looking down to the ground with his fists balled, "I don't know how long it will take."

"You said you'd take care of us!" Gill yelled, pointing at the two, "You said this would be a good home. And look!" He yelled, pointing to Fox with tears in his eyes, "We're all going to die!"

That statement caused a ruckus to spread through the Lost Boys, all going off about how they didn't want to die. Arabella stepped toward the boys, Blanket still on her leg, and held her hands out trying to soothe the boys. Trying to get them to stop arguing and yelling all at the same time. Then, all of them except Whip, in their own way said the magic words.

They wanted to go home.

Peter picked up a nearby stick that was long and thick and slammed it into the ground, "**SILENCE."**

The boys all fell silent, as well as Arabella, and looked to Peter.

**"They killed your brother,"** Peter said, his face dark, "And you want to go home? You want to give up and leave," Peter pointed at Fox's body, but didn't turn to look at it, "You're going to have his life go in vain?!"

The boys all looked ashamed and hung their heads.

"Peter.." Arabella started, but he cut her off.

"Not another word!" he yelled, "This isn't about happiness and good homes anymore! This is war, and there isn't any rules!"

Arabella looked at him, shocked, "Peter we have to keep them safe. **Neverland** isn't safe, send them home."

Peter fumed at her, his face twisting, "THEY ARE ALL WE HAVE."

"NO!" she yelled, putting a hand on her chest, "YOU HAVE ME. AND RIGHT NOW, I'M YOUR BEST WEAPON."

"BUT YOU'RE NOT A FUCKING WEAPON."

Blanket started to cry. Arabella picked him up and he put his head into her neck, "Send. Them. Home."

"You really want to go home?" Peter asked, still fuming as he turned to the boys and put his palms up at waist level as if to say 'well?'.

The boys kept silent and their gaze on the ground.

Peter scoffed, "Fine. But you're never coming back. Even after we save Neverland."

"What?" Bubs said, "That's not fair!" Chubs finished.

"IF YOU DON'T WANT TO FIGHT FOR THIS LAND, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE HERE."

Arabella was growing furious as she set Blanket down and stomped over to Peter. He turned around just in time for her to reach him and she cocked her fist back. With one strong sweep and a step forward to put her weight into it, she punched him square in the jaw.

Peter fell back, holding his face as his gums started to bleed. He looked at Arabella with complete disbelief.

"**Peter fucking Pan**," She hissed down to him in a dangerous voice, "If you don't send these fucking boys home and allow them to come back when this war is over, so help me fucking God, I will make your life hell. **THESE ARE MY BOYS AND YOU WILL NOT TAKE THEM FROM ME THE SAME WAY YOU TOOK EVERYTHING ELSE FROM ME.**"

Peter faltered as she brought their past back up, the fuel to most of their arguments, and the guilt in his heart stung. He started to regret having her heart inside of him. These emotions were making him stupid and he needed the same strength he had before so that he could win this war.

"**Our** boys," Peter hissed up at her.

Arabella scoffed, "As if you have **any** right," she spat back at him, "You, the one wanting to send them off to never return."

The group fell silent for a while.

"Where are we going to go?" Gill asked, breaking the silence.

Arabella looked to him for a moment and thought, "We're going to have to contact some... acquaintances in the Enchanted Forest. Perhaps you can stay with them until this settles over."

Peter scoffed, taking his time standing up as he removed his hand from his now swollen and red face, spitting blood, "You really think they'll help us? Help **me**?"

"They're not going to do it for you," Arabella hissed at him, still quite angry.

"And how do you plan on getting off this island?" Peter questioned with sarcasm, feeding into the anger brewing between the two of them, "How the fuck do you plan on that? Hm? Because without me attached to this island **I DON'T HAVE A SHADOW.** He was the entity of this island and only worked for me because we were a part of each other. Now he's back to being free, and all he cares about is the life of Neverland. It's his **JOB.** If he thinks, **for so much as a second**, that they are who is going to win this war and take Neverland, he'll side with them! Not to mention, the pixie dust won't grow anymore!"

Arabella looked down to her feet, twiddling her thumbs with her angry expression as she thought for a moment, "No," she said, "You're right."

Peter nodded his head, throwing his hands up and turning his back to her so that he faced the Lost Boys.

"But the pixie dust that has already grown is still there," she smirked triumphantly, looking to the boys, "Come on boys. Let's go get some pixie dust and get off this island."

Peter whipped around and locked eyes with her, all of his anger had drained from his face and body. He looked purely hurt, "You're leaving? You're leaving me?"

"I'm taking the boys to the Enchanted Forest," she said sternly, "You'd do best to come with me. Seeing that you're now defenseless, you need me. But so do they," she said, pointing to the boys.

* * *

_"_"Let's believe that if we all stand together we're a force that can shake the whole world  
For once, we're doing something right."__  
-This is the House that Doubt Built by A Day to Remember

* * *

Thankfully they had gotten to the trees in time, harvesting all of the pixie dust so that Hubbard would not be able to get any, should she need it for any reason. There was enough to take all of the boys, Arabella and Peter back to the Enchanted forest and back. Despite the journeys there was only enough left to fill two viles.

Arabella had Peter wear them around his neck, should he ever need magic if they were separated.

When they got back to camp they took the time to bury Fox properly, and without magic. All the boys took effort into digging as Arabella and Blanket formed together rings of the flowers that hadn't died yet to lay over the mound of dirt that held the boy underneath.

They stood around the dirt for a while in silence before Peter couldn't bare it anymore.

"We have to go now," he said, turning his back without another word.

They all gathered at the beach.

"A-Arabella?" Whip asked, walking up and touching her arm, "I.. I can't go."

Arabella looked back to him and her voice faltered. Oh my God she had completely forgotten, "Peter?" she questioned, the first time she had addressed him since their argument.

He kept his gaze on the ocean before him and responded with a stone voice, "David has a cure," was all he said.

"For cancer?" Whip asked.

"No. The cure for Neverland's water making you stay here. You'll stay healed and you can chose between the lands," He said, still stone faced.

"What?" Arabella hissed, "You knew that the whole time and still left him to think he didn't have a choice? What is going on with you lately?"

"Don't start!" He yelled, turning toward her, "I am not explaining myself right now, we have more important things to worry about," he turned to Whip, "When we leave Neverland you'll get sick again, you won't die. It'll put you right back to the same state. We'll have enough time to reach them and get the cure before anything happens. We see if they'll help us, we leave you and then me and Arabella come back."

"And then you come back for us, right?" Parrot questioned.

Arabella turned her angry gaze from Peter and gave Parrot a weak smile, "Of course."

Peter grumbled and poured his own traveling pixie dust on himself, his feet lifting from the ground, "Let's go already."

And they were off.

* * *

**Well, well, well. **

**War has quite a way of putting everyone on edge, eh?**

**Check out that backbone on our girl there~**

**scorpion- Sorry for making you cry, dear. *Frowns* It'll get better, I promise! Pan kisses~**

**Lily- Oh! just making sure. *smile* My plans for you will come in like.. two chapters? Maybe more, not sure how long this Enchanted Forest thing will take! (Maybe one chapter and after that I'll pull out my surprise for you.)**

**FangedMe- OH THERE YOU ARE *waves crazily* HIIII! Peter bear hugs and kisses for my loyal reviewer~ Knew I'd bring Mother Hubbard back? Ha~ And yeah, the Natives! Remember 'em from the Disney Peter Pan movie? *wink***

**Stay tuned!**


	7. The Evil Queen's Weakness

**My crippling cramps would come the night before I'm supposed to wear all this constricting clothing to give me a boyish figure~**

***Sad face everywhere***

**But the show must go on!**

* * *

_"I've** over committed **myself.  
I guess this is growing up.  
**I'm sleeping so little these days.**  
I guess this is growing up.  
**I'm feeling things are about to change.**  
I'm guessing this is growing up  
**Yeah, I'm guessing this is growing up.**"  
-Coffee Break by Forever the Sickest Kids_

* * *

Present!

* * *

The closer they got to the Enchanted Forest, the more nervous Peter got. Arabella could feel his emotions through her own body as if her heart was still a part of her and feeling what his was. She clutched onto the water satchel on her shoulder, containing some of Neverland's water. The plan was to have Whip drink it every few hours to keep the magic a part of him and keep him alive before they could find David.

Hopefully he still had a bit of the potion with him somewhere.

Hopefully he was able to bring it back with him from the curse.

The closer they got, the more Arabella doubted the entire situation.

What if they hated her? Hated the boys? Refused to help? No, that couldn't happen. If it's one thing that she learned from Snow White and her Prince Charming, it was that they truly believed in giving people a second chance and doing what's right.

Arabella glanced at Peter. Would they be willing to give him a second chance?

Arabella had already used hers when they allowed her to go to Storybrooke with them.

Did they resent her for saving Peter, even though she was doing a good job of keeping him away from them.

Everyone won, right?

She shook her head as if it would shake the thoughts out of her brain and into the ground below, but it didn't work. They reached a forest that had a trail paved through in soft dirt when the pixie dust started to ware off. When everyone's feet were back on the ground Arabella walked around to each Lost Boy, holding his face for a moment to make sure each were okay.

When she reached Blanket she lifted the child from the ground and placed him on her hip, looking over to Peter.

"Are you okay?" she asked, not giving him the same soft treatment she had to the boys.

She was still angry.

"I'd be better if we could get this over with and go back to Neverland before that witch tries anything," Peter said hoarsely and walked right past her.

Apparently he was still mad.

She gave the back of his head a glare and motioned the boys to follow him. When all of them were in pursuit she kept herself in the back. Seeing that she was the only one with magic, she wanted to keep her eyes on everyone. Should they need her she wanted to be able to react on an instant.

Is this what Peter felt like all the time when he was the one who was most powerful and in control?

She scrunched her lips to the corner of her mouth at the thought, she started to feel bad for him. Perhaps his emotions were understandable and not just overreactions. He had spent hundreds of years taking care of Neverland and looking out for the boys just to lose everything and half to start over, just to lose another boy. Not because he left like the others, but because he died.

Then he lost his magic.

He must be feeling helpless, which was something that he was sure as hell not used to.

He actually had to depend on people.

"Peter," Blanket mused from Arabella's arms, "Peeterr."

Peter stopped walking and turned on his heel, staying where he was. The other boys stopped as well, turning back to look at Arabella and Blanket.

"What?" Peter asked dryly, crossing his arms.

"Peter," Blanket whined once more, leaning forward and extending his arms out.

Arabella looked down at him in disbelief. He wanted Peter to carry him?

"Blanket, I don't think-"

But she was cut off by how quickly Peter had walked over and taken the boy from her arms, putting him on his back. A part of Peter cringed, remembering that this was how he used to carry Rumple around when he was that small.

"Peter I can," she paused, her mouth ajar as if she lost all of her words, she was completely flabbergasted, "Peter I can carry him, it's okay."

"I've got him, rest your arms. You'll need both to be free if we get attacked," was all he said as he returned himself to the front of the group.

The Lost Boy's looked from Peter's back to Arabella's expression as Peter walked ahead, looking just as shocked as her. Gill let out a long, awkward whistle and turned on his heels to continue following Peter. The rest followed.

Arabella closed her mouth and kept walking. Part of her felt empty without Blanket clinging to her. Was this jealousy she was feeling? Over the Lost Boys?

Speaking of Lost Boys.

"Whip," Arabella said, quickening her pace just a bit and grabbing the boys shoulder.

He turned his head to look at her, but they both kept walking with her hand on him, "Yeah?"

"How are you feeling? Any... blood?" she asked, motioning her hand around her nose area.

"Nah," he chuckled, "I am getting a little tired though."

"Ah," she breathed, "You'll be needing water soon. Not right now, though. We have to preserve it."

Whip nodded. Arabella adjusted the water satchel on her arm, giving Whip a pitiful look.

"Remember," she said.

"Yeah, I got it, preserve it," he said, smiling as they kept walking.

* * *

_"I can't get started from the part where I left off yesterday.  
**Should've spent my time a little wiser.**  
I sat alone, **guilty as sin**, waiting for words to come"_-Get out by Circa Survive

* * *

Present!

* * *

An arrow whizzed past Peter's head, then going past Chub's head and sticking a tree to the left of Arabella's. Raising her hands and dropping them down quickly, she used a spell to throw all of the boys and flat to the ground.

"Stay down!" She hollered, scanning the area for an immediate threat with both of her hands raised, ready for an attack.

"You sure have **a lot of nerve** coming here," She heard and all to familiar voice say as a woman and a man walked up to them.

The man had a bow in his hand, one that was pointed at the group.

"I don't miss," he said, "That was a warning shot."

"Arabella let us up!" Peter yelled.

"Regina!" Arabella exclaimed, ignoring him as she put her hands down to show that she was not a threat, "Regina we need your help!"

Regina laughed, "Oh, isn't this rich? And why would I help any of you? This one," she growled, pointing down to Peter who was still being contained by Arabella's magic on the ground, "Tried to kill my son! **And you!**" she said, directing her finger to Arabella now, "**You** let him live!"

"Now would be a good time!" Peter yelled, turning his head down to look at Blanket who was secured from sight underneath him. The boy squirmed and whined under the weight.

"I was trying to let everyone win! I wanted him to live without needing Henry's heart! So you all could have your happy ending, and so could we!" Arabella pleaded, wondering if her powers were strong enough to take on Regina should a fight break out.

Probably not. Not anymore.

"Arabella!" Peter continued to yell.

God if he had a nickel every time she froze him he would be a very rich man.

Err.. boy.

"He's a villain," she scorned, raising her hand and bringing fire to it, "And villains don't get happy endings," she hissed, aiming it at Peter.

"I have the child!" He yelled at Regina, looking up to her.

She froze, her magic disappearing from her hand.

"What?" she said, exchanging glances between her and Arabella, "You two had a** kid?**"

Arabella almost gagged and the boys started to snicker, changing the mood of things.

"I don't believe you," she hissed, raising her magic once more.

"If Arabella lets me get the hell up, I'll show him to you!" Peter scroned in a dark anger.

Arabella raised her hands and released all the boys from her protection. The Boys quickly stood, getting into a defensive postion and stepping aside. Arabella walked forward to be in front of them now, and beside Peter.

Peter stood up to reveal that Blanket had, in fact, been protected under his arm and chest, concealed from view and potential arrows. The little boy wailed and threw his arms out, running toward Arabella.

She got down to a knee, allowing him to wrap his arms around her neck before she stood back up and turned to Regina, who looked completely shocked.

"That's impossible, he's not yours! He's much too old," She said, "Unless... did you have him before all this with Henry happen?"

It took everything in Arabella not to laugh at this entire situation. Then an idea struck her, something that might give her an advantage to the situation. Besides, children seemed to be the one weakness Regina actually had. She had no idea who the man was standing beside her with his arrow still drawn back, but if he was traveling with her he had to be just as evil.

Then again, the conflicted expression on his face told her otherwise.

"I did," Arabella said simply, rubbing the child's back.

Peter, as well as the other boys, all whipped their heads to look at Arabella.

Peter opened his mouth to say something, but Arabella cut him off.

"I was pregnant with him when Peter banished me the last time. He grew to this age when I left him with someone safe while I traveled back to Neverland to help save Peter and Henry," She said.

Peter seemed to have caught on to what she was saying and kept his mouth shut. His utter bewilderment stuck across his face though.

Peter and Arabella both knew it was impossible to happen. The Lost Boy's, Regina and this strange man, however, did not. Neverland froze you in time. It prevented you from aging, but it also prevented reproduction. Being stuck in time meant no menstrual cycle. And no menstrual cycle meant no babies. It was like a permanent birth control.

"You're** lying,**" Regina scorned, "You** never** brought him up! You never even asked us to retrieve him when we took you to Storybrooke!"

The continuation of the lie came to Arabella as quick as a snap of the finger.

"Oh, **I'm sorry**," she said sarcastically, "I was supposed to tell the group of people who openly **admitted to not trusting me** about my** son**?" she scorned, "And put **his life** in danger?"

Regina faltered and the strange man shot her a glance, wondering if Regina was capable of hurting a child, "We would have never hurt a child!"

"No, of course not!" Arabella yelled, throwing her hands up in dramatics, "Just leave him **parent-less**!"

At those words the strange man lowered his bow, putting the arrow back in his quiver on his back, "Regina, I can't."

Regina looked to him, her mouth ajar. She was angry and shocked, but she knew she couldn't either.

Blanket whined in her arms again, and Arabella was happy that he wasn't saying anything to throw off the lie.

Peter closed his own mouth and turned to Regina with a stern look, waiting for her next move.

"What do you want?" Regina spat, crossing her arms in defeat.

"We need someone to keep the boys safe. Neverland is under attack and we can't risk their lives," Arabella explained, crossing her own arms as she mirrored the Queen.

Regina laughed, "What? Your band of boys that probably don't even want to be with you anyway? I have to admit, I'm not all that shocked that Peter went right back to holding boys prisoner. But you?" she smirked, "I'm surprising you're letting him."

"It's not like that anymore," Peter growled lowly.

"We're not prisoners!" Whip said, stepping up to stand on the other side of Arabella, opposite to Peter, "We want to be in Neverland!"

"And what tricks of manipulation did he use to make you believe that?" Regina laughed, pointing at Peter.

Peter growled and Arabella glared.

"None! They saved us all from our homes! We come from bad places and they gave us a good home! We can chose to leave whenever we want, and Pan let's us go!" Whip shouted, sounding out of breath.

Arabella shot him a worried glance.

"Oh really? And I'm supposed to believe that? How am I supposed to know that you're not lying for them? That you're not scared of your life from this **monste**r?" Regina spat.

"Because he doesn't have any magic, and we still want to stay with him! He can't scare us if he can't kill us on a whim! And we still want to be there!" Whip yelled, his chest starting to heave.

"Whip!" Both Peter and Arabella yelled at the same time.

Peter yelled out of anger for Whip saying something he wasn't supposed to.

Arabella out of worry.

"No magic?" Regina smirked, looking to Peter, "Well. That does make it believable. But it also makes you weak and vulnerable," she said, raising her hand once more and pointing it at him.

Blanket started to cry, wailing and throwing his arms toward Peter. The memories of Fox's body were still fresh in his head and he didn't want to see Peter like that next.

As if she just remembered the child from his crying, Regina looked to him and her gaze softened and she lowered her hand.

"We need help!" Arabella pleaded, "Please. Please just watch them until we defeat these people."

"And what if you fail?" Regina asked smugly, putting her hands on her hips, "Am I expected to keep them forever?"

"I'll take them if that time comes," The strange man said, looking at the group, "My Merry Men could always use a few more hands."

Regina looked to him in shock, as did the rest of the group.

"And I'm supposed to trust my boys will be safe with some stranger should we not be alive to return?" Peter asked, scowling.

Arabella's heart clenched at the thought of the two of them dying to save Neverland. She silently promised herself that it wouldn't happen. They would come back from the boys.

"I'm Robin. Robin Hood. I have a code of honor and a band of thieves. But we're good men. And my son is about the age of yours," He said, pointing to Blanket, "His name is Roland and I'm sure he'd love a friend his age."

"I **will** be back for my son," Peter said sternly, putting a hand on Arabella's shoulder.

Arabella looked to him and her mouth dropped a bit. She knew he was only playing the part, and playing it well. But the thought of Peter and her actually having a child crossed her mind at that exact moment. Would he be a good Father?

His track record said no.

"That's more than you've said of your first child," Regina scoffed.

Peter growled at the sore subject being brought up, "I tried to get him to stay with me."

"But it was too late, and you fucked up," Regina said darkly, "And now he's dead."

Peter's face went to shock as his head drew back an inch, "What?" he questioned, sounding truly hurt.

"You have another son?" Robin asked, looking confused, "You two are so young." The man looked truly disgusted.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO RUMPLE?" Peter demanded.

"He was killed. By the same person who broke the curse and brought us back to the Enchanted Forest," Regina said, suddenly feeling slightly bad for saying what she did. It didn't show on her expression or in her voice, but she felt it in her head. She hadn't expected Peter to actually care that much, but thanks to Arabella's heart, he did. Even she knew better than to mess with other people's dead children.

"Who?" Peter demanded, "Who did it?!"

"Some woman that called herself the Chief. She had a band of Indians with her," Regina said simply.

Arabella and Peter exchanged shocked expressions, looking back to Regina.

"And from that reaction, I'm going to guess she's also the one terrorizing Neverland," Regina questioned as if she were putting a puzzle together.

Fire was raging through Peter's body. A hate he was all to familiar with. A darkness that was begging to be released once more and take over himself.

One that dared to taint the half of the pure heart that Arabella had entrusted him with.

Mother Hubbard took his home, killed one of his Lost Boy's and his only son.

He was going to destroy her.

"So once again, the reason I've lost my son comes down to you," Regina said, her face scowling.

"Regina, I'm sorry-"

"Save it. We have other things to worry about here, and I don't have time for you and your enemies," Regina said angerly, "And I won't be looking after a bunch of Lost Boys for you."

"Regina please! Don't take it out of them, they need yo-"

Arabella was cut off by Whip swaying, some kind of sentence coming out of his lips as if he tried to say something. Blood started to pour from his nose. His hands went to his face as his body swayed, his face looked dazed as if he didn't know where he was.

"Whip!" Arabella exclaimed, mentally shooting herself in the head for forgetting about how she realized this was about to happen but got too wrapped up in Regina's games.

Regina looked shocked at the situation, Robin running over to the group.

Peter ran over to Arabella as she tried to get the satchel off of her shoulder, but Blanket was in the way seeing that she was holding him.

"Here, I got him," Peter said, quickly taking the boy from her arms and wrapping him into his chest. Blanket wrapped his arms around Peter's chest as much as he could, keeping his eyes on his brother.

"Wiiip," The child whined, tears welding.

Robin grabbed the bleeding boy, putting an arm around his shoulder and another on his chest as he helped him lay back. Arabella fumbled with her satchel and knelt down beside the two as Regina walked over to him.

"What's wrong with him?" Regina asked, actually sounding worried.

The boy was young. Even she hated seeing the young suffer.

"He has cancer, some disease from the Earth word," Arabella said quickly as she unscrewed the top and brought it to his lips, "Come on, Whip. Take a drink, you'll feel better," she soothed.

Whip obliged happily.

"What is that?" Robin asked.

"It's Neverland's magic. We have enough to hold him for a bit, but we'll need that potion from David," Arabella said, looking up to Regina with pleading eyes, "Or he'll die."

"What kind of cancer is it?" Regina asked the boy softly as she gathered her dress and knelt at his feet from where he laid with his chest propped up form Robin.

Whip drank the water greedily and Arabella pulled the satchel from his lips, not wanting him to waste more than he needed to. After a moment the boy breathed, removing his hands from his face to reveal the mess of blood, "Leukemia," he said quietly, still sounding weak.

Regina's gaze went to pity and she looked to the ground.

Arabella looked over to Peter who held a whining Blanket and then back to Regina.

"Please, Regina. Please help our boys," she pleaded.

Regina waited a while to respond. She took in a deep breath and tried to maintain her composure, but her expression was still that of worry and pity. All she kept thinking about was Henry, and how much she missed him. How she would react if it were him to have something so grave wrong with him.

"Fine. I'll get the cure for this boy. We'll watch the children while you fight your battles. We have more than enough hands to do so," she breathed out, her irritated voice coming back, "And Robin will take them should you fail, if he's still up for it."

Arabella looked to Robin who nodded with sincerity, "Of course."

"We **will** be coming back," Peter scorned as Blanket started to calm down.

Arabella couldn't help but smile. He sounded mean and angry to everyone else. But to her she saw a protective side to him that just wanted to keep her and their boys safe. He didn't have to say it.

She knew that they all meant the world to him.

"Fine, whatever," Regina said as she stood up. Arabella followed her lead as Robin helped Whip stand, "But you should be warned."

Peter and Arabella looked to her with curious glances.

"This woman does not stand alone. She's working with a woman named Selena. A woman who happens to be my sister," Regina said, sounding annoyed at the fact.

"Sister? You have a sister?" Arabella asked, shocked.

"Apparently. Now, I've told this to you because I felt the information might be good for you. Now you tell me who is attacking Neverland," Regina demanded.

"Mother Hubbard," Arabella breathed.

"Impossible. That old bag of bones should be dead by now," Regina almost laughed.

"Not impossible," Arabella sighed, "And I don't know how she did it, but she's alive. And she looks younger now."

"I have an idea," Peter said.

"Well?" Regina spat.

"Rumple. I think she struck a deal with him."

Arabella looked to Peter in shock.

"Well that makes sense," Regina said, trying to hold back laughter as she smiled, "If I were him I would have sent an assassin too."

Peter growled at her. She was lucky he didn't have his magic right now. Perhaps it was fate it happened like this.

"But that doesn't make sense," Arabella protested, furrowing her eyebrows, "Then why would she kill him?"

The words stung Peter's heart and he turned his head to look at the tree line.

"I don't think she planned on that. Perhaps he got in the way of something?" Regina offered as an explanation.

Arabella shook her head, still looking confused, "No.. I think there is a lot more that we don't know."

* * *

**Oh how right you are my dear, sweet Arabella~**

**Hermione- Here's the update you so politely asked for *hearts to you* Thanks for being a loyal reviewer! Pan is sending bear hugs and kisses~**

**Lily- YOU ARE MAKING ME BURST OUT WITH SMILES IN THE MIDDLE OF WORK AND YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONE GETTING WEIRD LOOKS. Lol. Yeah I hate the purely OOC Peter's too. I am trying my best to find a medium where he's still in character, but susceptible to true love (which does change you a bit, but not entirely.) Also with kinda following with the same thing that happens with the other villains that found love, where they struggle to get out of their own ways, but have their moments. Thanks so much for your compliments *hearts* Have some Pan bear hugs and kisses all over your face~ I hope he visits you in your dreams tonight so you can enjoy Neverland! (I've actually had a dream like that the other night. It was pretty awesome. Weird thing, though, I woke up with the same bruises I got in the dream.)**

**Stay tuned lovlies, favorite and review to keep up with our favorite power couple!**

**After this weekend is over I'm going to start working on the scientist story I was talking about where they bring OUAT characters into OUR world.**


	8. Fight the Darkness

**My Peter Pan costume was a huge hit at my job. Also, the author to one of my favorite Pan fan fictions on here liked my post about it on Instagram. She dressed as Regina for Halloween so we spent the better part of the night arguing in messages about how I was gonna steal her son's and she wanted to steal my happiness. xD **

**Her username is Dreamer-Girl96**

**Go search her and read her trilogy on Peter Pan X her OC, Amy.**

**Also, I met a fan girl of Peter Pan today. She looked like she saw a ghost when she saw me, and kept stammering. I think it got easier for her when she realized I was a girl. (I couldn't help it, I had to stay in the Peter Pan act while she was around. She didn't seem to mind. Before she left she gave me a hug and told me "Peter Pan never fails!" Aha. It was adorable.)**

* * *

_"My parachute didn't open.  
When my back up failed the pixie dust prevailed,  
And I woke up next to you."  
_-Decipher Reflections from Reality by Play Radio Play!

* * *

Present!

* * *

"So they're working together," Robin said.

"But why?" Arabella asked, "Why would Mother Hubbard help this Selena woman get you all back here to the Enchanted Forest, just to come to Neverland to try and destroy us?"

Regina shrugged, looking like she couldn't care, "I'm not sure. The woman tried to activate a new curse. She had someone from her band do the honors of the sacrifice to activate it and I stopped it."

"And that's why Henry and Emma are in New York not even knowing who they are," Peter said as if he understood everything.

"What? You were spying on them?" Regina asked, sounding angry.

The group stood up as Whip found his strength, now all standing in a circle as the Lost Boys gathered behind them.

"We had to," Arabella said calmly, "When we started to lose parts of Neverland, we automatically assumed it was you all coming back to get revenge."

Regina scoffed, "We couldn't be bothered. As much as this monster caused us trouble," she said pointing to Peter as he grumbled, "You ultimately saved us from him. We had our worries he would be dark still and eventually come back, and it was Belle who saved your asses from our wrath."

"Belle?" Arabella questioned. She remembered who the woman was, but that wasn't what she was curious about, "Why?"

"Because she assured us that now that Peter had half of your heart, there was a chance that the light from yours would make him good enough to at least not come back for trouble. Besides, when he got what he wanted," she said, pointing to the center of Peter's chest where Arabella's heart was, "And he had no need for Henry anymore."

Peter still looked irritated but she couldn't help but smile as she grabbed onto Peter's hand that wasn't occupied with holding Blanket. He gave her a raised eyebrow, but didn't reject her. Her anger toward him was cooling and she could see that his was as well. By tonight, hopefully, they wouldn't be fighting anymore.

But that hope wasn't likely considering the stress they were under.

"Well, thank you for that," Arabella said, causing Regina to show a glimpse of shock, "For not coming back for revenge. It takes a certain kind of heart to do that," Arabella said with a weak smile, causing Regina to falter, "And I'm sorry that you lost Henry. We'll figure all of this out and get him back. After we stop Neverland we'll come help you."

"We sure as hell won't," Peter growled.

"Peter!" Arabella argued, removing her hand from his.

Well, that was short lived.

"No, he's right," Regina sighed, "Henry is happy where he is, and he isn't in any danger. We'll fight our own battles here, and you fight yours there. The sooner we each take care of our own problems, the sooner we can all go back to our normal lives."

Arabella nodded sadly, wondering what kind of pain Regina must be feeling.

"Peter, go say goodbye to the boys, I want to talk with Regina," Arabella said, looking to him with a reassuring smile.

Peter didn't question it, but he did give her a weird look. Reluctantly he carried Blanket over to the other boys and lead Whip with him.

Arabella looked to Robin and raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, right," He said, rubbing his neck as he walked away to the opposite side the boys stood.

"What?" Regina asked, sounding annoyed.

"Look. I know. Back in Storybrooke you said you didn't like me. You said you didn't trust me. And I can understand why. I put you and your family in danger by trying to save Peter," Arabella said, putting her hands together, "But in the end, this was what I wanted. Well, not** this**. But this separation where Peter had his life, and didn't need to mess with your family."

Regina let out a sarcastic laugh, "And when you first got what you wanted, and you sacrificed yourself, did it ever come to your mind that he would want revenge for your death?"

"I didn't think that far-"

"That's right, you didn't think," Regina scorned, "And once again, put my family in danger."

"And then I saved you all!" Arabella shouted, causing heads to turn, "I split my heart and let him live. It wasn't just the light in my heart he needed! He needed me! Because, without me, that light will just darken as quick as straw burns! I realized that, I realized my mistake and I found a better plan! Look," Arabella said, pointing her finger to the ground as if she was stern, "I'm pretty damn sure this Selena girl isn't after you because of us."

"I know that but-"

**"I'M TALKING,**" Arabella yelled, and Regina shut up immediately.

Peter looked over with a smirk of pride for his girl.

"You said she was your sister! She's after you for family matters, and that's not our problem! Hubbard is, I don't know how or why they are working together, but that just means we have a mutual enemy and wither you like it or not, wither you want to get to your son or not, we're working together. I'm not taking no for an answer, you will help us!" she scorned.

Regina opened her mouth like she was going to protest, but Arabella put her finger up and continued, "We will handle our own shit. But if you get information, **ANY** information, call for Pan's shadow and tell us! We'll do the same! We'll work separate, but together."

Regina once again opened her mouth but was cut off by Peter walking over, "That won't work."

"What? Why?" Arabella asked.

"Because he can't be trusted," Peter sighed.

"Who?" Regina asked.

"My shadow."

"But he's** your** shadow," Regina almost laughed in mockery.

"Not exactly," Peter said, "He was the soul of Neverland. My shadow infused with his, and that was how I got to stay and take all of the power of Neverland. He still has a mind of his own, even under my control. He always did what I said, but that was because he was still a part of me and had no choice. Now that we're separated, I'm not sure how trustworthy he is."

"Well that's just great," Regina scoffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"What about my shadow?" Arabella asked.

"Your shadow?" Peter questioned.

Arabella pointed to the ground and that was when he noticed it, so stupid to have forgotten or not even seen it.

"You still don't have your shadow," Regina breathed.

"No. I never put it back. You can call my shadow for information, and I'll send mine if we get any information," Arabella offered.

"But how are we supposed to call your shadow? That only way people were able to call Peter's was because the power of Neverland gave the children the power to summon him with belief," Regina asked, sounding annoyed with all the problems they were already facing.

Arabella thought for a moment before producing a whistle in her hand from her magic, handing it to Regina, "Here. When you blow this whistle you won't hear anything, but my shadow and I will. I'll send her then."

"A summoning charm?" Regina asked, taking the whistle.

"Something like that," Arabella said dryly as she looked over to her boys who took no time to get comfortable in playing and laughing with one another.

She frowned at them, truly not wanting to leave them here. To leave them behind. It saddened her to no end that she could not keep them around and keep them safe. But, that seemed to be a trend with parents in the Enchanted Forest.

Peter, seeing her distress, put an arm around her shoulder for comfort but kept his face stone, "So it's all settled then?" he asked, looking to Regina.

Regina sighed, "I guess so," she said, pocketing the whistle, "Say your goodbyes and get out here before this woman takes Neverland from you."

Arabella looked shocked at Regina's words.

"If you don't kill her, that means we have double trouble here when she meets back up with Selena," She said, covering her concern.

Arabella smiled and took the comment for what it was. But she knew that, deep down, the queen must be warming up to them.

Peter guided Arabella over to the boys, Blanket still in his arms. When they reached the group of kids they all stopped and looked at the pair with their eyes big and sad.

"We're real sorry, Pan," Chub's said, "Real sorry we can't help," Bub's finished.

Peter raised his hand to silence them, "Don't be," he said coldly, "You weren't there long enough to be trained properly. We'll handle things back home."

"Home," Gill smiled, "Neverland will always be home."

Arabella cringed at those words, bringing up old memories of Peter torturing her to say the same thing. As much as she tried to run from their past, it always seemed to haunt her. Peter gripped her shoulder tighter in comfort as if he sensed her emotions. She looked up to him with a smile before turning back to the boys.

"Of course it will be, and we'll bring you back when this is all over and it's safe," she smiled.

"We'll keep training here. They've got knights in this world, right?" Parrot asked, shifting the bow and arrow on his arm, "We'll train with them so we can be better."

"Good. Then your** real** training will start when we come back," Peter smirked, "And I promise you it won't be nearly as easy."

Arabella feared the boys would take it as a threat. But they all smiled up at Peter.

"Save our home," Whip smiled, giving a thumbs up to the two.

"Peter Pan never fails," all the boys said in unison.

Tears welded in Arabella's eyes as Peter looked around to the boys with pride, "That's right," he mused.

Without another word Arabella ran over and threw herself into the middle of the grown boys, pulling them all into a hug, "You boys stay safe," she said, kissing Chubs' on the forehead, "Stay strong," she said, kissing Bubs' on his, "Stay happy," she said, kissing Parrot, "Stay healthy," she said, kissing Whip, "And always believe," she said, giving Gill a kiss on the forehead as well.

The boys held her tightly and murmured how they promised they would, and Arabella pulled away. She looked back to Blanket and more tears fell from her eyes.

Blanket looked at her and let out a soft whine, raising his arms over for her to take him.

"Oh, honey," she mused, taking the child and pulling him into a hug, "You have to stay with your brothers for a while, but we'll be back for you," she breathed in between sobs as Peter walked over to give all the boys a meaningful grab to the shoulder as his goodbye.

"I hope you understand," she said, burrowing her face into the toddlers neck as he hugged her back, "I promise you'll be safe, you'll be alright. And we'll be back."

"Okay Mama," the boy said.

Arabella drew her head back and looked at the boy in shock. Peter whipped around and looked just as shocked as her.

"W-What did you call me?" she questioned, wiping the tears from her face.

"My Mama," he mused, touching her face as another tear fell.

"Oh, my boy," she chocked, hugging him once more.

Peter walked over and pulled the two of them into an embrace, "You remember that, Blanket," he said, looking down to the boy who was under his arm as bother of Peter's arms were around Arabella, "You always tell people that," he said, hoping that Blanket would keep the lie up to the others that he was their child.

Lord knows what Regina would do if she found out they lied to her.

"Okay," Blanket said.

Part of Arabella was disappointed he didn't gift Peter with the same name he had gifted with her, but she could understand why. It was hard, even for her, to trust Peter Pan.

"Alright, Bella, it's time to go," Peter said, pulling away from them.

Arabella breathed in deeply and let it out as she held the toddler to Gill who, next to Whip and Parrot, was the oldest of the Lost Boys.

(Quick reminder/recap:Gill, Parrot and Whip: 15 years old. Bub's and Chubs: 10 years old. Blanket: 5 years old. Arabella: Hundreds of years old, body of a 20 year old)

"You take care of him," she breathed as the child left her arms.

She felt empty again.

Peter put his arm around her shoulders once more, "You all take care of each other. You don't need Neverland to remind each and every one of you that you're brothers."

The boys nodded and Arabella pulled the pixie dust from a small pouch in her shirt. She pulled another, much larger, pouch from her shirt and breathed out as if she had just remembered something. Leaving Peter and the boys behind, she ran back over to Regina who looked up to her confused.

"Now what?" Regina asked.

"Here," Arabella said, handing the larger pouch to her, "I can't trust this in Neverland. Hubbard has the magic to separate Neverland from itself, and it would be too easy for her to get it from us."

Regina took the pouch and opened it up, "What is it?" she asked before she opened it completely.

When she did, a pink mist came out in sparkles. Arabella smiled, "It's pixie dust."

"Why keep it here, isn't Neverland growing it?" Regina asked as she pulled the strings closed to conceal the magic once more.

"Not when Peter's detached and not supporting the land it isn't," Arabella explained before turning her face sternly, "Look, this is for our boys to get home. This is all we have left to get them home. Please don't use it," she paused, "Unless we fail. If we die..." she sighed, "If we die, you keep this dust and use it for something important. It might help you."

Regina faltered and looked up to her, "You won't fail," Regina said with a straight face, "I know the magic of a Mother," she mused, putting a hand on Arabella's shoulder.

Arabella smiled awkwardly at being called a Mother, "Yeah. I'm coming back for my boys," she smiled.

"Good. Now go kill the bitch," Regina smiled darkly.

Arabella let out a laugh and wiped at her sore eyes, "Thanks," she said before she ran back over to Peter, "You ready?"

He looked down to her and put his arms around her, embracing her as he kissed her forehead, "Yeah."

And they were off.

"I think I like her," Regina smirked to Robin hood as he regained his position beside her.

* * *

_"There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back  
**Well tell her that I miss our little talks**  
Soon it will be over and buried with our past  
**We used to play outside when we were young**  
And full of life and full of love_?"  
-Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men

* * *

Present!

* * *

They returned back to Neverland and nothing seemed to be different. The island was still dark and dying, pixie dust still wasn't growing and Peter neither gained nor lost and more of land than he already had.

They had been gone for more than half of the day, returning just in time for the sun to be going down.

When they arrived back in camp Peter went to the center, by the fire pit, and balled his fists.

Arabella sighed and walked over to him, standing behind him and putting her hand on his shoulder.

They stood there, silent for a while.

Then Peter started shaking.

Arabella, fearing that he was sobbing, turned him around to comfort him but was confronted by a dark grin.

_He was **laughing.**_

"Peter?" She asked, wondering if he had lost his mind.

"I'm going to kill her," He mused, putting hands on Arabella's shoulders as he kissed her forehead lovingly, "I'm going to rip her to pieces with my bare hands and I'm going to scatter her remains among Neverland."

Arabella was horrified. How could he act so sweetly while saying such dark things?

"Peter, what's happened to you? What's wrong with you?" she questioned, taking a step back to remover herself from his grasp.

Peter's face twisted to anger and he pointed at her, "What's wrong with you?" he mocked, "You don't even seem angry! She killed a Lost Boy, she's taking the land from us and made us give up the boys!" He yelled.

Arabella faltered, "I am furious!" She yelled back at him, "But I'm staying calm!"

"Calm isn't going to win this war!" He yelled.

"AND NEITHER IS CRAZY."

Peter looked shocked for a moment. But he regained his facial composure and straighten his posture, raising an eyebrow, "No, that's exactly what's going to win this war"

"And how are you supposed to do that with no magic?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips, "Peter Pan don't you dare darken my heart!" she yelled, pointing at him.

Peter's smirk dropped for a moment and he looked hurt. But he shook his head and turned his back to her, "Evil is the only way I know how to function. I have to say this island. I have to save the boys, I have to save you," he said, turning back around to her.

"We'll do this, Peter. We don't need to rely on the darkness," she pleaded, walking up to him and putting her hands on his elbows lightly.

Peter wretched himself from her grasp and took a step back. Arabella stood, hurt.

"Peter, don't do this," she said, shaking her head, "Don't do this. I've lost my boys. Please don't make me lose you too."

"You're not going to," he said simply, cupping her face in his hands.

"If you keep going down this path, wither we win this war or not, I'll lose you," She said, tears welding in her eyes.

"What are you saying?" he hissed, his face going dark.

"I'll leave, Peter," she said, "I'll leave and I'll take the boys with me."

Peter scoffed, flinging his hands from her face, causing her head to jerk to the side, "Then leave."

"You have to fight this, Peter. Please," she begged, "You were doing so good-"

"**AND THEN SOMETHING HAPPENS THAT DEMANDS IT TO COME BACK. DEMANDS ME TO PROTECT YOU ALL**," he screamed and inch from her face.

The tears welding in her eyes now dropped as Peter screamed at her. Peter's face softened and he grabbed her shoulders, pulling her into his chest.

"I'm sorry," he said, burrowing his face in her neck, "I'm sorry," he repeated over and over again.

Arabella stayed silent, crying into his chest.

"It's so hard," he said, his voice cracking as he admitted his fears out loud, "I don't know what else to do. I don't know how else to keep you all safe."

"You can start by trusting me," Arabella choked, "You can start by trusting me to do this."

Peter sighed, "You're not as strong as you were, Arabella. I trust you," he paused, "I just don't know if you can."

"So you doubt me," she sighed, trying to regain her composure but refusing to leave his embrace just yet.

"Arabella I'm just scared," he admitted.

"No, Peter," she said, looking up at him as their eyes locked, "You don't believe in me."

* * *

**Whatcha all think of it so far?**

**Scorpion- Pan bear hugs and kissessss~And yeah man, Peter as a Dad would be pretty hot. But that's kind of an interesting thing to be attracted to, dontcha think? I mean, like dudes get all heart-melty when girls are all motherly to people. Then girls are all ovaries exploded when the person they're attracted to looks like a good Father. Darwin theory. Lol**

**Lily- Your surprise is next chapter. :) Thanks for being so dedicated~ Your reviews always make me smile hardcore. And I didn't go trick or teating. Alas, I'm 21 years old and no one would give me candy anyway. I had to work, but I am going to a Halloween party at a nightclub tomorrow with a few of my Dad's biker friend. Where, yes, I will be wearing my OUAT Halloween costume. I'm pretty good at staying in character when I dressed as him today. Wondering how well I'll do that, but drunk. xD**


	9. The New Addition

**Alright so I'm writing this chapter BEFORE I go out drinking. Cause I know once I do I'm out for the night.**

**And I didn't want y'all to miss out.**

**Next chapter is gonna have some past to explain how Hubbard and Selena met and are working together. 3**

* * *

"My mind it kind of goes fast, I try to slow it down for you.  
I want to give you something I've been wanting to give to you for years..  
**My heart**."  
-Congratulations by Blue October

* * *

Present!

* * *

Arabella and Peter went to bed that night in their tree house, legs and arms intertwined together. Peter had stayed up most of the night holding her while she sobbed into his chest while they laid together. She missed the boys, she feared for their lives and she was afraid of what was going to happen.

Long after she fell asleep Peter stayed awake, staring up at the ceiling with a blank face.

How was he supposed to believe in her?

Her emotions were making her so weak.

If it was one thing that Peter learned, it's that when you put your emotions into things you start to fail.

At least, that's what it was in his experience.

He sighed, rubbing his hand on Arabella's shoulder as she stirred in her sleep.

What was he going to do?

His face started to twist in anger as he felt so weak and helpless.

It should be him with the magic. HE should be the one protecting the others.

Before Peter realized it, the sun was coming through and Arabella was stirring in her sleep. She groggily stretched her arm across his chest that her head was on and yawned.

When she opened her eyes slightly at him she stared blankly for a moment in her sleepy stooper.

It was moments like this that reminded Peter why he loved her. Looking down at her tired and beautiful face when they woke up. Her eyes were still red and a bit puffy from her tears last night, but he didn't care. She was still the more goregous thing he had ever seen.

"Hey," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

She smiled at him, as if there was no war going on right now, "Hey, how'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good," He lied as he slipped himself from under her and made his way over to the dressers to begin his morning routine of getting dressed.

Arabella stretched her arms up toward the ceiling and sat up in bed, watching him. She stayed silent for a moment before she got up and started to do the same.

"Any plans?" she asked, pulling her shirt over her head and looking over to him, "Of what we're gonna do?"

Peter shook his head silently and keep his gaze down.

Arabella huffed as the two of them finished dressing, "Well. We can't wait for the fight to come to us."

"I agree," Peter said as they made their way up the steps of their tree house and into the center of the camp.

Arabella looked around and, in her head, she saw all the boys sitting around laughing and playing with each other. Peter walked over to stand beside her before wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He was worried her waterworks were going to start again.

"They're safe, Bella. Don't worry, they're safe," he said.

"I feel like a failure," she said, her lip quivering but she refused to cry, "I can't keep them safe but all of them can. And they're having the same problems as us, just a different woman."

"And a lot more people," Peter said, turning her by her shoulders to make her face him, "We are doing the best we can."

"And we need to get it done quickly!" Arabella said, wiping her sore eyes before the tears could even come down.

"I can help with that," a female voice said from behind them.

Peter whipped around, pushing Arabella behind him and extending an arm over her for protection. He raised his other arm, hand extended as if he were going to use magic.

"Damnnit," he grumbled under his breath at the sudden remembrance that he had no magic. He balled his fist and put it to the ground.

Arabella stepped out from behind him and took his place, in the lead. She stood in front of Peter, her hand raised and the other holding his hand. Peter never felt like more of a pussy than he did when he had to stand behind her for protection. It made his blood boil.

"Who are you?" Arabella asked darkly, in no mood to deal with any more threats.

"I'm Tiger Lily," the girl squeaked, taking a step back and putting her hands up in defense, "I'm not going to hurt you! I want to help!"

Peter scoffed, "Then where were you yesterday morning? You're not here to help, you're here to trick us!"

"No! Please! You have to believe me! She wasn't supposed to kill anyone! She was just supposed to defeat you! She said you were evil, that you were torturing these boys!" Lily pleaded, "But I saw how you all reacted to your dead! And you removed these boys from the island to keep them safe! I watched you **mourn**!"

Arabella bit her lip as she tried to contain her emotions from Fox's death and the loss of having her boys around, "What are you getting at, girl?"

"That I know a lot more than you all do! I can give you information, help you!" She said, putting her hands down.

"Get the fuck out of here before I rip you apart," Peter said, stepping from behind Arabella and taking a step toward Lily.

"I know how to remove that spell she has bound to you," Lily said, standing her ground, "I know how to remove it."

At that, Peter paused and quirked and eyebrow. His face still stayed angry and twisted, "And what are you supposed to get out of this?"

"A home," she said simply, but Arabella could see the hurt in her eyes.

Peter laughed evilly at her, "You're dressed like those natives, you know that?" Peter asked rhetorically, "You're apart of their tribe, and they killed one of my boys. What the hell makes you think that I'm going to give you a home?"

"Because we're all only here because we want a home. Hubbard promised us a land we could live on if we destroyed the evil that lived here. She said it was a magic land, one where you would never grow sick or old. Imagination keeps the people fed, and adventure keeps the people happy," Lily said, holding her hands up at the area around her as she couldn't help herself from smiling.

"Peter, it's not their fault," Arabella said calmly to him, "They are to Hubbard what the old Lost Boys were to you."

Peter cringed at the thought of the past being brought up once more, "There's always a loyal one," he said, thinking back to Felix, "One that will do anything for the cause. Even if it means putting her life on the line to trick us."

"And there's always the ones that are never loyal and are only listening out of fear," Arabella spat, "Even the ones that loved you the most."

Peter knew she was referring to herself. He kept his face stone as he looked to the girl.

"You do realize," he said as he walked over, grabbing the girls chin roughly. He didn't bring her face to his like he did with Arabella when he would fuck with her. He did that to Arabella because he wanted her face near his, even when he was caught up in his evil.

Right now, he wanted nothing more than to scare this girl.

"That if you remove this curse, I'll have all of my magic back. And if I find out you are lying, or working behind my back, I will kill you," he said, "And I won't give you the satisfaction of **simply ripping off your shadow**," he said, squeezing her chin harder. The girl winced.

"Peter.." Arabella groaned quietly, hating when he got like this.

"I'll kill you **slowly**, I'll make you watch your entire village be murdered and then I'll leave you to die," he said in a terrifying voice, "Have we got a deal?" he raised an eyebrow.

The girl nodded without a word.

Peter flung her face to the side and retrieved his spot next to Arabella, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her in to stand beside him.

"Then, let the game begin," he smirked.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know.**

**Sorry!**

**Got a party to go to.**

**I'll make it worth it tomorrow~ Favorite/review please!**

**scorpion- *spits out water she was drinking and gags* Oh Dear, I don't think they will be having children. I mean, come ON. They have the lost boys. D: That's enough, right? I... I don't even know how to go about writing about pregnancy. That whole shit just freaks me out. *shudders* Pan kisses for you!**

**Lily: Never to old, youre right. But when most houses say "kids only", the walking gets pointless. And nah, it's not weird. I think crazy Peter is sexy too. :) He's only acting crazy the past few days cause he's stressed, wanting to keep his family safe and is slowly dipping back into his old ways. Cause, let's face it, they're the only ways he knows! HOW DID YOU LIKE YOUR SURPRISE? I honestly had no intention of putting Tiger Lily in this. But after seeing your name on the reviews and shit, I figured you can read it and imagine it's you. :3 You're in the story!**

**Hermione- Pan kisses and bear hugs~ Thanks for reviewing darling.**

**Stay tuned!**

**-MartyBum**


	10. Tiger Lily, Not as You Know Her

***Clutches head and groans***

**Forgive me for grammar and whatever today.**

**I'll go back and fix it tomorrow.**

**I've got a slamming headache(hangover).**

* * *

_"Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain."  
_-Ignorance by Paramore_  
_

* * *

**Past!  
**

* * *

**Hubbard traveled the land in her younger body that Rumple had graced her with in search of a very specific woman. One to have said to be the strongest witch that ever existed. She was an envious student of Rumples, and one that she sought the power of. She had left her tribe of natives behind in a camping field, miles from where Hubbard knew to find this specific witch.  
**

**Perhaps this woman would be able to give her the pieces to the puzzle she needed to know just exactly how to defeat Peter Pan without having to die herself.**

**As much as she wanted her revenge, over the course of the hundreds of years she had grown to love her life. She had only hoped that after she succeeded in killing Peter Pan that the Dark One would allow her to keep her youth as reward. Could he even do that?  
**

**Hubbard shook her head at the thought and arrived at her destination, and old and run down castle in the middle of a burned down town. The castle had equal amounts of damage to it, and Hubbard expected nothing less. The scenery was fitting for one that was said to be the greatest evil.**

**A woman with green skin and clad with the same attire stepped from the remains of what used to be a wall and struck a pose similar to one a model would do at the end of a runway.**

**"And how can I help you?" The green woman whimsically said, sounding entertained at the idea of someone seeking her out.**

**"I need your help," Hubbard said simply, looking bored with the woman.**

**"Oh? And why would I help you?" Selena questioned, raising a hand to her chin and looking amused.**

**"Because I can help you."**

**Selena took that comment and let out a scowl, "I don't need any help, I am fully capable of doing everything myself."**

**"And that's why you needed to steal the dagger to gain control of the Dark One?" Hubbard laughed.**

**Selena raised her hand and used her magic to choke the woman, "If I were you, I'd watch my mouth," she said darkly and dropped the woman to her knees.**

**Hubbard coughed and took her place standing once more, "Do you even know the real reason they are even back?"**

**Selena kept her expression dark, but took interest in what Hubbard was saying as she nodded her head as if to say 'go on'.**

**"I knew the curse would never work," Hubbard said, "I knew they would be able to stop it. But it brought them to the Enchanted Forest, put up the barrier so that no one could travel worlds any longer, and separated themselves from Emma, the savior."  
**

**"You knew she was the only one that could defeat me?" Selena questioned, sounding impressed.**

**"Oh, I did. And I knew this plan would work so much better if you didn't have to deal with that threat. So I eliminated it for you," Hubbard said dryly.**

**"What were you doing in Storybrooke anyway?" Selena questioned, raising her chin in question as she lowered her hand from her face.**

**"I was there to kill Peter Pan," Hubbard grumbled, turning her head to the side as she remembered her failure. She had got there far too late, and long after Pan had left with Arabella.**

**"Peter Pan?" Selena questioned, a mocking laugh leaving her lips, "Even I know better than to attempt to attack that one. You are aware that he is even stronger now with the heart of that girl inside of him, right?"**

**Hubbard's face faltered, "Little Arabella?" she questioned, her voice going soft, "He took her heart?" At that moment her heart broke, fearing that she had lost yet another one of her children. **

**Pan was going to pay.**

**"Oh yes, he did. Half of it, to be sure," Selena cooed, the distress on the woman's face entertaining her.**

**"Half? How is that possible?"**

**"Because they're _true loves_," Selena said, mocking the term as she threw her hands to the air. **

**Hubbard's face went dark as her eyes narrowed, "That's impossible. My sweet Arabella would never love a monster like Peter!"**

**"Oh, but she does," Selena said, scrunching her face, "Is she your kid?" The woman questioned, "You look much to young. I heard that her Father was the Dark One before Rumple. And look at you, still... _youthful_," she spat.**

**"I raised that girl for almost a decade before Pan took her from me," Hubbard said, her gaze falling the ground at the memories of little Arabella running around her fields, "Peter Pan killed my son, and then took the only other child I considered mine."**

**"A real Mother for sure," Selena laughed, mocking Mother Hubbard's alias, "Hm. I seem to be in a good mood. And you did help me loads by sending them all here without that trouble making savior. I'll tell you what. I'll give you a part of magic that will allow you to separate yourself from Neverland's magic. A seperate set of magic will allow you to separate Pan himself from the magic. But you only get one shot at first for a camp, the second for Pan. You fuck it up, it's done," the woman hissed, "And when you finish your deal with Pan you find me. You'll help me gather what I need."**

**"Need? What are you trying to do?" Hubbard asked.**

**"I'm going to turn back time and change my dear sister from ever being born. I am going to take everything that should rightfully be mine," The woman said.**

**"I could save my son.." Hubbard breathed.**

**"I never said I was bringing you with me."**

* * *

_"It's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it  
The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well now I can fend for myself"  
_-Ignorance by Paramore

* * *

Present!

* * *

Tiger Lily had taken no time into removing the curse from Peter that restricted his magic. Arabella had walked off to gather wood for the fire while Lily did her work. He would never thank her out loud, but he was very happy to finally have his magic back. A huge load of stress left his shoulders and the first thing he did was disappear.

He reappeared in front of Arabella who was so started to randomly see him that she dropped all of the wood in her arms.

"Peter!" She exclaimed happily, "You have your magi-"

Peter cut her off by wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and pulling her into a rough and hungry kiss. Their lips wrestled together, tongues fighting for dominance. When he finally pulled back for the two to catch their breath a familiar smile spread across the girls face.

One that he had missed seeing.

She reached up and put her hand on Peter's cheek and he turned his head into the embrace, closing his eyes.

"I told you everything was going to be alright," she mused.

He shook his head with a smile and pulled her in for another, quick, kiss.

Arabella chuckled, "So, how did she do it?"

"The girl has magic."

"No shit?" Arabella said, bending down to pick the wood up.

But before her hands could touch the bark Peter waved his hand and the logs had all disappeared. When they returned to the camp they would find them all piled at the fire pit. Yeah, he surely missed his magic.

Arabella stood up and put her hands on her hips with a playful smile, "Miss your magic, much?"

"You have no idea," He said, removing himself from her embrace as he grabbed her hand and started their way back to camp.

"Actually, I kind of do," she mumbled.

He turned his heels and looked at her, "What?"

"I mean, I gave you half of my magic. I may not know what it's like to do without, but I know what it's like to feel weaker."

Peter grumbled, "So you're admitting that I am weak without my magic."

"Peter don't twist my words," she hated when his moods switched like this. The light and dark half of his heart surely was attacking itself constantly.

Peter scoffed and dropped her hand, making his way back to camp without touching her.

When they arrived they found Tiger Lily poking at a new fire she had started with the wood that Peter had made magically appear.

"Hey, thanks!" She said, referring to the firewood.

"Don't mention it," Peter grumbled, taking a seat at one of the fallen logs.

Arabella sat across the fire pit from him, a tension in the air so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Lily coughed, "So, you all want to plan what we're going to do?" she asked, picking up a basket of mud.

"After you tell us what that's for," Arabella said, her eyebrows raised in confusion.

Lily laughed, "It's mud! A good way to connect leaves and stuff together for a home made and earthy tent!"

Peter rolled his eyes, "We have plenty of vacant tree houses. Why would we waste valuable time making a tent?"

"You don't have to help me," she said, looking offended by his words, "But this is how I prefer to live. Besides, he have days before Hubbard plans on attacking again. She wants you all to mope and start to doubt yourselves."

"Too bad I have my magic back, or that plan may have worked," Peter lazily sighed as he propped his feet on a smaller log.

"Regardless, you can make your tent," Arabella said as Lily started to walk past her.

When the girl got close to Arabella her feet tripped on a rogue stick and she sent the mud flying to Arabella.

Arabella jumped up, covered in mud as she let out a quick scream and whipped her hands down to get the gunk off of her hands.

Peter couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"I'm so sorry!" Lily exclaimed as she fumbled to her feet and walked over to help wipe the mud from her.

"It's okay," Arabella grumbled, though she knew she couldn't blame the girl.

She looked around the camp and grumbled, "I'll just go take a bath in the springs," she said, grabbing a nearby cloth that was handing from a branch that swung low enough.

"I could clean you," Peter said, raising his hand, "I do have my magic back."

"Don't bother," Arabella spat, "A relaxing bath would be good for me."

Clearly another argument was brewing between them. Peter sighed and straightened his back as the girl walked off.

"Lovers quarrel?" Lily questioned, picking up her basket and setting it on the log where Arabella stood.

"Something like that," Peter shot, not willing to open up or explain himself to the new girl, one he didn't trust at that.

Lily picked up a long stick and walked over to Peter, extending the other end to him.

He raised his eyebrow, "The hell is this for?"

"Take it, I can show you how to build a native's tent. Then you can show Arabella. It'll give you guys time to bond and forget about this argument," she said, offering an awkward smile.

Peter groaned and took the stick, throwing it to the side, "I don't need some project to make her not upset with me anymore."

Lily smirked and turned her back to him, picking something from the inside of her shirt, "That's okay, I just needed you to touch it."

Peter raised an eyebrow as anger filled his body. He didn't like to be confused with people he didn't trust. He almost questioned what she was talking about before a familiar feeling of demobilization filled his body. She must have coated the top of the branch in the same form of squid ink that Baelfire had used against him twice.

And now he had fallen for it three times.

"I fucking knew it," Peter growled maniacally.

Lily turned to him, a vile of liquid in her hands, "You did. But Arabella has always been your weakness, hasn't she?"

"I'm going to rip you the fuck apart!" He spat through his teeth, "You should know this doesn't last forever!"

"That's okay, I don't need it to," She said, reaching her hand inside of Peter's chest and tearing out his heart.

Peter's eyes widened when he watched her pull it from his chest, the red and black mixing together through the center as if a war was going on inside of it. It had been so long since he had seen his heart even have a glimpse of light and he had Arabella to thank for that.

Arabella.

Danger.

"You're going to kill me," He said in sudden realization. Fear splashed across his face when he realized that it would leave Arabella alone on this island and un protected.

"No," Lily mused, opening the vile's cork with a flick of her thumb and pouring the liquid over his heart.

Peter winced. Though his heart was not in his chest he felt the stinging and burning sensation the liquid was giving it, "What are you doing?" He growled though his pain, his voice sounding breathless.

"You of all people should know that Hubbard doesn't just want to kill you," Lily said, lowering herself to his eye level as she put his heart back into his chest, "She wants to take everything from you first."

"What is that potion?" He breathed as he slowly began to gain his breath back when the pain started to die down.

A hallow feeling started to fill him. One that he knew all too well.

"It's going to leave you unsusceptible to true love," she mused, putting the vile back into the inside of her shirt and removing a small pouch, "You won't feel that love for your dear Arabella anymore, and it will drive her right back into Hubbard's arms."

Peter growled as he felt the magic of the squid ink start to wear off of him, "I'll remember this. I'll remember my love for her even though I don't feel it. I'll also remember you did this," He growled, "And I'm going to kill you."

"But, you won't remember," Lily said, pouring powder from the pouch into her hand and blowing it in his face, "We will have Neverland, Peter Pan."

And his world went black.

* * *

**OH SHIT.**

**YOU ALL WERE SO HAPPY TO HAVE TIGER LILY AND LOOK AT HER GO.**

**How does that make you feel?**

**Hermione- Thanks for your constant reviews! Peter is sending kisses all over your face. Reviews like yours are what motivates me to keep writing!**

**Guest- First review! It's okay you haven't been reviewing. *Hearts* Here, have some grumble hugs from Peter as thanks! Put your name on the next review so I know who I'm thanking!**

**Lily: Haha! I hoped you would like it! Hope you still like my story 100 times more after this~**

**Caveman: ME STORY WRITER. ME CHOSE HOW THINGS GO. YOU DO NOTHING IF ME DO SOMETHING. YOU ENJOY GRUMBLE PAN HUGS FOR REVIEWING. ME HOPE YOU REVIEW AGAIN CAUSE YOU MAKE ME LAUGH. ENJOY STORY AND YOU EVIL GIRLFRIEND.**

**Stay tuned~**

**-MartyBum**


	11. The Darkness Consumes

**I was so scared y'all were gonna be upset with me for making Lily... well what she is.**

**You'll learn her background in like. A couple chapters.**

**Perhaps.**

* * *

_"This alone, you're in time for the show  
You're the one that I need  
I'm the one that you loathe  
You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose  
'Cause I love all the poison"  
-_The Sharpest Lives by My Chemical Romance

* * *

Present!

* * *

Peter woke up to the feeling of someone nudging him. He blinked his eyes open to see Arabella kneeling beside him as he was laying down on the log he had been seated at. Confusion filled his features and he squinted his eyes at her.

"Did I fall asleep?" He asked, noticing that her hair was wet.

"Must have," she said with a small smile as he sat up and she took the spot beside him.

Tiger Lily was about 15 feet from the fire, building her tent. She seemed very concentrated on her work.

"She's strange," Arabella said, squinting her nose, "I mean, why use a tent when we have the tree houses that are warm?"

Peter looked to her and kept his face stone, "I don't know. I don't care too much."

Arabella shrugged and put her head on his shoulder. He shifted uncomfortably but allowed her to stay. He remembered that they were together, what she was to Neverland and that it was her heart inside of him that was keeping him alive. He knew of the boys, where they were and what was going on.

But there was this tugging in his chest, a part of him that felt distant from the girl that he loved before he seemed to have fallen asleep.

Peter shook the thought from his head and eventually put his arm around her shoulders. He didn't want to, but he knew that it was what he normally did.

Perhaps if he continued to act as he did, he would start to feel normal again.

But something was just... _pulling at him._

Lily looked over at the two with an interested glance to see his arm around her, but shrugged it off as she continued working on the tent. She knew that the potions that Hubbard had given her worked, they had to. An uneasy feeling set in the pit of her stomach regardless, this had to work. It just simply had to.

Arabella felt the awkwardness of the embrace and looked up at him with a questionable gaze, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he said, removing his arm and standing up. Peter looked around at the camp and then to the sky. The day was reaching the evening, perhaps around three o'clock? He felt restless, "We've got to work out a plan."

Arabella raised her eyebrow when he pulled himself from her, but shrugged it off at his stress of the day, "Peter," she mused, standing up as he turned to face her, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked.

"For my anger. I know I shouldn't be taking these things out on you. It's just.. We're both under a lot of stress. I just want you to know that I'm always on your side. We'll figure this out, together," she smiled.

Peter looked down to her. He tried to search his being for what made him love her. Tried to feel her words in his heart. Tried to care.

But he didn't.

"Alright," he said simply, keeping his gaze straight.

Peter Pan was not one known to fake emotions, and he wasn't about to start. Regardless of the history.

"Alright?" she questioned, her face dropping as irritation was clear, "What kind of response is that?"

"The kind of response you're going to get for now," he said simply, "I'm going to go search the island and see if I can find something."

Before she could respond he was gone.

Arabella scrunched her face in an agitated confusion, drawing her head back an inch in shock.

Though Arabella couldn't see it, Lily was smirking with her back turned.

Shaking it off, Bella walked over to Lily and looked over to her work, "What the hell was that about?"

Lily dropped her smirk and looked up to the girl with a faked confusion and shrugged her shoulders.

"Did he say anything when I was away?" She questioned, looking concerned.

Was he really that mad at her? Arabella was under the assumption that both of them had equal rights to be upset. But for him to be that upset? Something had to be bothering him.

"I really shouldn't get in the middle of this," Lily said, turning her gaze from Arabella as she attached another thick branch to the rest of them.

Arabella raised an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip, "I have been around adolescent boys long enough to know that you're keeping something from me."

Lily sighed and finished attaching the branch before standing up and brushing remains of saw dust from her clothes.

"He just said you guys were fighting," she said awkwardly.

"Well, that was obvious," Arabella retorted.

"I'm really uncomfortable..."

Arabella sighed, feeling defeated, "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry I shouldn't drag you in the middle of this."

"I'm sure he'll be alright when he gets back. Maybe he just needs space away to gather his feelings together?" Lily offered, trying to give the girl a bit of false hope.

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

* * *

Peter, safe on the other side of the island and away from the women, walked up and punched a tree as hard as he could. He could feel the damage he was doing to Neverland within himself, but he didn't care.

Something didn't feel right and it was killing him.

Why didn't he love her anymore?

He may not be well versed in love, but he knew that true love wasn't supposed to just _die_ like that. How do you just wake up and realize the one person you loved no longer meant anything more to you than a memory?

He never kept grasp on memories, or what they should mean to him.

Peter Pan never cared for anyone, he never even loved his own son.

Not until the girls heart had been put into his body. Not until she motivated him to be a better man. A stronger man, because of their love.

But now that their love seemed to have left his body, nothing was holding him back.

Nothing was stopping him from the old ways that he wanted to jump back into.

Oh, he knew how to get Neverland back. He also knew that Arabella would never approve of it.

But he just didn't care what she thought about anymore.

The light that was in her heart meant nothing to him, and he couldn't care less if it were to get corrupt. The redness that was itching to turn black was merely what his heart used to look like hundreds of years ago when his adventures in Neverland first begun.

He may not have had the purest of hearts when he arrived, but he still had a red glow.

No, it was what he did in Neverland that made his heart blacken. He had no problem with going dark then, and nothing was stopping him from going dark now.

Fueled with a new hatred and anger that he knew all to well, Peter traveled by his magic to the outskirts of the place that Mother Hubbard was keeping her camp.

He hallowed himself in the shadows, lurking there as he watched. With it still being daylight he had to stay a bit of ways into the forest to not be seen, but Hubbard didn't have a touch of Neverland like he did. She wouldn't know where he was.

Now that he had been reconnected with his shadow, she wouldn't even have that leverage.

Peter smirked as he kept his watch, waiting for one small slip up.

The sound of children playing filled his ears and Peter called for his shadow. The entity appeared beside him in almost an instant and hovered, waiting for a command.

When whatever toy went on the outskirts of the barrier, Peter smirked darkly.

"Grab them when they come over, and bring them to me," he said, disappearing.

The shadow watched closely as the two boys ran to the edge of the barrier, staying within it. The two looked to each other as if asking each other for silent permission to go through. One boy shrugged with a face that said, "It won't hurt, it's only a second," and the two darted out to grab their toy.

Before they could return, however, the shadow had snatched the boys up by their collars and flew off toward the camp that Peter had returned to.

* * *

Arabella was still watching Lily work on her tent that was near finished. The girl was sitting on a log, her back to the fire, with her chin in her hand. She looked so bored.

That was when Peter's voice rang though the camp.

"We're going to play a game!" He announced, a smug look on his face as he walked to the side of the fire.

Arabella jumped up and turned her body around to look at him, confused, "What?"

Lily finished the last touches to her tent and walked over to stand beside the log Arabella was sitting on and looked just as confused as her.

"It's called, 'How many of them can we kill before she gives up'," Peter smirked.

Arabella's mouth fell open, "Peter we already killed four of them!" She yelled, recalling the bodies of the dead that the tribe had carried off.

Lily flinched at the words, those people we apart of her tribe. And the people he was threatening were still a part of her tribe.

"Good! The scores are already racking up!" He said proudly as if he didn't have a care.

Arabella stormed over to him and grabbed his arm, "Peter! Don't blacken our heart, you were doing so well!"

Peter jerked his arm from his grasp and growled, "My heart."

Arabella faltered and took a step back, "N-no. It's ours. Apart of us together. Our love," she stuttered.

"No. You gave it to me," he said, pointing to his chest where the heart was, "That makes it mine."

"I trusted you with that," she whispered, "What has gotten into you?"

Peter opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off when the shadow dropped the two boys down in front of him. He smirked and grabbed both of them by their collars, raising them up to be above their feet.

Arabella's hand found it's way to cover her mouth with a gasp. Lily jumped forward.

"Please!" She begged, "Please they're just boys! They aren't apart of this!" she yelled.

Peter turned his head to the side with his lips scrunched as if he tasted something together, "Oh they're a part of this," he said, "They're a big part of his."

Peter placed one boy down but waved his hand over the boys head to paralyze him in the spot he stood. The child started to cry just as the one who was still being held in the air was.

"Some people will call it a bribe. Influence," he said, taking a few steps to the side to add to his dramatics as he kept the other boy in his hand, "It's motivation, really. Show them that we're not messing around," Peter stopped walking and turned to look at the girls who both looked terrified.

Peter smirked, satisfied with the reactions he was getting.

"Me?" he said, digging his hand into the boy's back as he grabbed his shadow, "I call it collateral damage."

With one swift movement Peter ripped the child's shadow from his being and threw the shadow toward his own.

"Send that to Hubbard!" He yelled to the shadow who grabbed a hold of the smaller shadow, "Send him with a message. Tell her the game has begun."

* * *

**Oh no.**

**Without love it appears that our Peter is slipping into his old ways.**

**I don't think Lily realizes what she's done, or the danger she's put everyone in.  
**

**Caveman: ME LOVE YOU REVIEWS. YOU REVIEWS MAKE ME LAUGH AT JOB. PEOPLE STARE WITH LAUGH. ME GLAD YOU LOVE LILY. STORY WRITER LOVE CAVEMAN TOO. THANK YOU FOR NO HURT ME. HAVE CHICKEN FRIED AND KISSES/BEAR HUG FROM LILY. NO PAN CAUSE YOU SPECIAL.**

**Lily: Thanks darling. :) I'm trying to make this as interesting as possible. Since I no longer have to stick to the story line of OUAT I can really rock out of this and bring out the dark side~ Pan hugs and kisses! (And a hug from me, 'cause I love yah and your reviews.)**

**Guest: I uh, not sure if you're the same guest that posted last chapter. So, grumble hugs! SORRY I'M DOING THIS TO YOU, BUT HAVE I FAILED YOU YET?! Don't you know? Marty Bum never fails~**

**Scorpion: *pushes her saucer eyes back to normal size* Patience, young grasshopper. More is yet to come. Have some pan kisses all over your face to sooth the shock~**


	12. I'm Not Sorry

**I'm doing a few roleplays right now on **

**Gosh, it's helping me get back into the groove of writing SO MUCH.**

**I'm lovin' it.**

* * *

_"Throw me in a landfill,  
Don't think about the consequences.  
Throw me in the dirt pit,  
Don't think about the choices that you make.  
Throw me in the water,  
Don't think about the splash I will create.  
Leave me at the altar,  
Knowing all the things you just escaped."  
_-Landfill by Daughter

* * *

Present!

* * *

Lily and Arabella both shrieked when the boy dropped dead from Pan's grasp. When he released the boy's collar his little body sunk to the ground completely lifeless and limp. Arabella's hands dropped from her mouth and she ran over to Pan, grabbing him by the front of his shirt.

The young boy that was left living wailed loudly and Lily ran over to console him.

Though she couldn't move him due to Pan's magic, she was at least able to hold him as the child clung to her.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" Arabella screamed, tears welding in her eye as they fell down her cheeks, "HE WAS A CHILD. DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHAT IT WAS LIKE TO LOSE FOX?!"

Peter growled and grabbed Arabella's shoulder, throwing her down to the ground, "Of course I remember! Why do you think I did it? AN EYE FOR AN EYE, ARABELLA!"

Arabella fell to the ground with a loud groan and looked up to him as she propped herself on her elbow, her knees gathering to her chest, "YOU'RE GOING TO BLACKEN YOUR HEART AGAIN."

Peter's face twisted as he went down to one knee and grabbed Arabella by the front of her shirt, much like she had just done to her, "I planned on it."

Arabella's face dropped to shock and she pushed herself up from the ground. Before Peter had a chance to stand she struck him hard with her fist, sending him down to the ground.

He growled at her, waving his hand to send his magic at her as he jumped to his feet.

Arabella flew back and her back hit a tree. She resorted by throwing her own magic at him. Peter only smirked and waved it off, negating her attack.

It was useless, he was too powerful with her heart fused with him.

Arabella regretted ever giving him her heart.

Then she regretted thinking that. He was still Peter, wasn't he?

No.

He was _**Pan** _now.

Arabella, angry that her magic wasn't working, picked up a large stick that was left over from Lily's tent and charged at him, screaming something similar to a battle cry.

"STOP." Lily screamed, covering the child from seeing the action before her with her chest.

Arabella stopped and both her and Peter looked to her, their anger still flaring.

"What is fighting going to do?" She questioned, trying her best to make it seem like she cared.

Peter scoffed, crossing his arms. He knew she was right. But, at the same time, he knew he didn't need either one of them to win this war. He was fully capable of doing it himself.

Arabella fumed, throwing the stick that she was using down and picked up the dead boy's body.

"What are you doing?" Peter hissed through his teeth.

"I'm putting him in one of the empty tree houses!" she snapped, yelling at him as she stopped to take a look at him, "I'm going to put a preservation spell on him so that his body doesn't decay! That way he can be reunited with his shadow!"

"Who said I was going to do that?" Peter yelled.

Arabella gritted her teeth and turned on her heel, carrying the boy to the tree house. He couldn't be serious. Maybe he was just still angry. Maybe something happened. So many thoughts went to Arabella's head as she went into the tree house to do exactly what she said she was going to.

Peter turned his head to look at Lily's consoling the child and smirked. He brought his hand up and suddenly the child was being thrown from her arms and into his hand. When the collar of the boy reached his grasp he held it tight and brought the boy's face close to his for intimidation.

Lily wailed, "Please!" she screamed, "Please he's just a boy!"

"QUIET!" Peter yelled, throwing magic at Lily and sending her back on her ass, "I don't even trust you and you think you have a right to beg of me?"

Peter scoffed, turning his attention back to the boy who's cries had silenced when Peter screamed at Lily.

"I'm not going to kill you," he said, "Not yet anyway."

Walking with the boy in his grasp, Peter waved his hand and his famous bamboo cage appeared. He threw the boy inside, closed the door and locked it. Kneeling down, Peter made himself eye level with the boy, "If you so much as breath too loudly, I'll change my mind about how soon I kill you."

The child let out a weak whimper and cowered in the cage. Lily was still sobbing into the ground. What had she gotten herself into? Every part of her instincts were telling her to run. To get the hell away from the evil she had created by removing love and escape with her life. But she knew that she still had one more job to do. One that Hubbard would not allow her to return to the sanctuary without completing.

Defeated, Lily thought it best to retire to her tent for the night before Pan returned from wherever he took the boy.

Arabella was exiting the tree house as soon as Lily stood.

"Did... did you really protect his body from decay?" Lily questioned, her voice weak and squeaking from her emotional breakdown.

Arabella drifted her eyes to the ground and nodded.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he didn't deserve that. Because none of you deserve this," Arabella almost whispered, her voice full of pain.

For a moment Lily regretted what she did, and felt remorse for what she was doing and how it effected the girl.

"But my tribe is trying to kill you..."

Arabella sighed, bringing her gaze up from the ground to lock eyes with Tiger Lily, "You know. I spent a lot of time on Neverland before me and Peter grew to our love. I watched him in the state of his purest evils. I watched what he did to the original Lost Boys. I saw the fear and false hope he put into their souls," she took a breath in, tears welding at the memories of how Pan not only did it to the boys, but to her as well, "I know the difference between loyalty and fear. I know the difference between wanting to take something, and being forced to because it's the only option you have."

Lily faltered, her expression turning into one of pain. Not physical pain, emotional ones. Arabella took the expression as Lily knowing that Arabella was right. But Lily felt the pain in her heart for a different reason.

After everything this girl had been through. After everything Pan did to her, and everything Hubbard was planning to do with her.

After all the tears she knew the girl had to of shed over the course of hundreds of years.

Everything she lost.

Everything she gained.

And everything she lost again.

She still had a heart as pure as gold.

She still felt for other people and gave them this benefit of the doubt that allowed her to understand others for what they were.

Human beings doing what they needed to, to survive.

At that moment Tiger Lily's heart broke in half. She wanted so bad to tell Arabella what was going on, to reverse the effects of what she did to Pan and live with the consequences. But she knew she couldn't. For Hubbard had something that was far to valuable to her. Something that Lily treasured much more than she treasured her own conscience or even, as much as she hated to admit, the lives of others.

Arabella continued talking.

"Hubbard isn't after you guys. She's after Pan directly. Your tribe is merely a manipulation she's using to have an upper hand. You all are pawns to her plan," Arabella's eyes drifted to the forest where she believed Pan would be, "Hubbard and Pan are a lot more alike than I would care to admit. I know this came far better than I would like to, because of him. And I'm scared."

Lily breathed, trying to control herself from exposing any more emotions to Arabella. She knew that if she broke down she would spill her entire contents to her and come clean. That was something she couldn't afford to do.

"Why are you scared? If you know the game, you know how to defeat her,"Lily said weakly.

She had hoped that Arabella could defeat her and she hoped she would do it before she had to complete her last job. Lily honestly was rooting for Pan and Arabella. She wanted them to succeed and keep their land. Losing a home because of a war was something that Lily was all too familiar with, seeing that it was the exact reason of what threw her tribe into the arms of Hubbard.

"I'm scared because I may know this game better than she thinks, but Peter knows it better than all of us," Arabella sighed, "I'm not afraid of Hubbard."

"**I'm afraid of him."**

It was at those words Arabella's knees buckled and hit the ground as her uncontrollable sobs ruptured through her body. The first breath came out as a gurgled choke as she wrapped her arms around herself and sobbed, the tears flowing from her face.

Lily stood in shock, not sure what to do with the girl. Console her?

Awkwardly, and swallowing back everything that was threatening to break through her own, Tiger Lily got on her knees in front of Arabella and pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm so sorry."

Arabella took the apologies as a hallow consoling and didn't question why she was sorry. She figured she wasn't actually sorry, and that's just what the girl was saying because she didn't know what else to say.

Everything Arabella had been holding in since the death of her Father was pouring out of her in waves of emotion and falling down her face in waterfalls. She wanted nothing more than for Peter to be the one hugging her instead of Lily, and that made her **hate herself.**

"He took everything from me!" She sobbed, "He t-took my Father. H-he t-t-t-ook my life. He took my sanity, my w-w-w-willpower, he took my first everything! He took my friends and he took my heart!"

Lily tried to soothe the girl with calming shushes, but it was no a anvil. The girl continued to shake in her tears and go on with her rant.

"He took my boys. He took my love. He's blackening my heart and he doesn't care!" She screamed, gripping her hands to the sleeves of Tiger Lily's shirt.

**"HE DOESN'T EVEN CARE."**

"Arabella," Lily breathed, the will power of holding her secret disintegrating slowly.

"**NO!** Because you don't even understand the worst part!"Arabella screamed, turning her gaze up to look at Tiger Lily in the eyes, "I STILL LOVE HIM. I STILL WANT HIM. AND I HATE MYSELF BECAUSE I CAN'T FUCKING HELP IT. I love Peter Pan because **I CAN'T FUCKING HELP IT."**

Arabella damned True Love and all of it's magic.

She damned it straight to the pits of hell that she believed it was spawned from.

Lily looked down to the girl, her eyes soft. Her plan would be much easier now, "Then why are you still here?"

Arabella looked appalled by her question, "Because my boys need a good home!"

"Why do you call them your boys?! Aren't they like five years younger than you? You're old enough to be their sister and yet you act like-"

"Their Mother," Arabella said, finding her strength in her words as her face went stern, "Because that was what they needed. That was what they needed from me, and I want them happy. I just wanted everyone happy."

"That's what Hubbard wants," Lily said.

Arabella wrenched herself from Lily's grasp, "No! Hubbard wants to take everything from me and Peter!"

"No!" Lily yelled, standing, "Hubbard wants to take everything from **Peter**!"

Arabella's angry and confused glance stared daggers into Lily's face, "You are working for her, aren't you?"

"N-No!" Lily faltered, "I mean, I was! But When I saw how you guys were I wanted to help! Now I see how he is," she said, drifting her gaze to the forest where she had watched Pan enter, "Now it looks like you're the only one who needs saving."

"I'm not leaving him. Me and Peter have to save this island from her take over so the boys can have a place to live!"

"Then live with us!" Lily yelled, running forward and grabbing Arabella's hands into her own, "Pan is evil and **you're not going to change that**!"

All of the flashbacks hit Arabella at once.

* * *

**_"Who is your family?!" Pan sneered, grabbing a hold of the bars to her cage with both hands._**

**_"Y-you and the Lost Boys," she choked, taking a quick and deep inhale._**

**_"WHERE is your HOME?"_**

**_"N-Neverland."_**

**_"You HAVE no Father," Pan hissed._**

_And she knew now that it was all his fault.  
_

* * *

**__Darkness flew from Peter's hand. As soon as it made contact with the statue the entire thing crumbled into pieces. The pained cry of Mother Hubbard was the last thing she heard before they disappeared into the clouds. Tears stained Arabella's face as she held him while they flew. She looked up to Peter.__**

**__He couldn't have looked more pleased with himself.__**

__Arabella knows how she felt now, a similar feeling as to when she lost Fox. Revenge was never the answer, and she knew Peter would only keep fighting fire with fire.__

* * *

**_"How could someone as pure as you be his true love?" Baelfire questioned, still sitting in his cage, "Pan is the worst kind of evil."_**

**_"I know. I was... I hoped I could change that."_**

**_"You never will."_**

_Maybe they were all right.  
_

* * *

**__Arabella coughed up more blood as she lost her position of being propped on her elbow and curled into a ball. She hoped he wouldn't kick her again, "Go ahead, Peter. Kill me," she said with her face in the dirt, "What have you go to lose?"__**

**__Peter stood for a moment before squatting down to her level as his face twisted into an evil smirk. He grabbed her chin roughly and forced her to look at him.__**

**__"Your suffering."__**

__He was never going to change.  
__

* * *

**__"Don't EVER return," he said after the firs time they had sex as his shadow ripped her away from Neverland.__**

__He's always going to push her away from him. Even now, when things got tough, he was running. Why was he running?__

* * *

**__"No. No," Peter mumbled, "No, no, no, no, NO," his struggle becoming more visible as he tried to free himself from Arabella's magic, "Arabella DON'T. PUT IT BACK. DON'T DO THIS. YOU CAN STAY ON NEVERLAND WITH ME, FOREVER! Don't! Don't! PLEASE."__**

__Arabella clenched her eyes shut. Where was that love he showed for her then? Why was he so dark to her now?  
__

* * *

_**"I wouldn't have won if you lost."**_

_Tears were streaming down her face. He had to still love her. Maybe he had just fallen into a dark spot?  
_

* * *

**_"I ended up at the Darlings house, and then here to save them! I wanted to protect them. He wasn't supposed to go and get them anyway!" Baelfire yelled._**

**_"And he still took them anyway," Arabella breathed._**

_**_"Pan is the worst kind of evil," Baelfire said, repeating himself from earlier._**_

____Yeah, maybe they were right.____

* * *

Lily looked to Arabella, waiting for her to respond. Arabella's eyes were clenched, her brain deep in though. Lily knew she wouldn't have much time before Pan returned. The girl would have to make up her mind, and soon.

"Look. Pan is going to keep going back to this. You aren't safe," Lily said, wondering what else she could say to convince the girl to leave, "You think your boys will be safe?"

Arabella's eyes snapped open at that comment and she looked toward Lily, "What?"

"You're Peter Pan's true love, and look how he treats you!" She yelled, knowing full well that it was her fault, "How do you think he's going to treat a bunch of Lost Boys who come to this island after Peter's blackened his heart entirely by killing all of us?!"

Arabella's mouth twitched, her eyes feeling sore. She remained silent.

Lily shook her head in disappointment when it was still taking the girl too much time to decide. She walked over to Arabella and reached into her shirt. When she was within a foot of the girl she revealed what looked like a blue stone.

"What's that?" Arabella asked.

"Hubbard gave one to every member of the tribe," she lied, knowing damn well that Hubbard specifically, and only, gave one to her, "If we ever got in trouble with Pan we could throw it on the ground and it would return us to base and under the protection of the barrier."

"Hubbard killed my boy," Arabella hissed, "Why would I team with her?!"

"Because you know Pan is going to kill them off anyway! Why not let Hubbard run the island?! Why not let someone who actually cares about the well being of her people run this island?! She may be no saint, but she's been good to us. She just wants to give us a home and she loves you!" Lily argued, fearing how much time they would have left, "She wants you to be a hell of a lot happier than Pan does!"

Arabella's heart clenched at the words.

Only because she knew it was true.

With the way Peter had been acting recently, and how much they had been arguing, not to mention his little actions since he had woke up...

She just knew it had to be true.

With a wave of her hand, the dead boy from earlier that was under her preservation spell presented himself at her feet.

Lily faltered, taking a step back, "What are you doing?!" she yelled, wondering if Arabella had gone just as sick as Pan. Did she plan to kill the boy?

Arabella picked the boy up bridal style and stood tall with her back straightened. She felt strong for the firs time in a long time.

"Let's go," was all she said.

And it was all she needed to hear.

Running over to the girl, Lily connected their bodies by placing an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" They heard Pan's voice boom from the end of the camp.

The girl's looked over to see him running at them furious.

Arabella looked at him and Lily threw the stone down to the ground.

Blue smoke covered them quickly and before it covered her face, Arabella looked at Peter with a straight face.

"I'm not sorry."

* * *

**Shit's going down pretty hard.**

**Guest: Put a name on your next review and let me know it's yours! Or you'll end up keep getting Pan grumble hugs. But, since I know know this is your second review, have some Pan hugs (no grumbles!) And no, I'll never fail you!**

**scorpion: Yes, lethally lethal indeed! And so is the influence it has on our dear arabella! Have some more Pan kisses for the shock I'm sure I put you in again~**

**FangedMe: I do believe in the supernatural! Why do you ask? Have some Pan kisses and hugs for the review~**

**Lily: MOTHER OF GOD IS RIGHT. IT ALWAYS GETS WORSE BEFORE IT GETS BETTER. But, will it get better this time? Who knows! (Except me. bwahahaha.) And awww, haha thank you! I'm glad it's your favorite. I'm having a lot of fun with it, so it's a win win! Yeah, I'll be kind of sad when it's over too. But I promise you, if I keep thinking of a way to continue the story and it actually be interesting, I will always make more PanxArabella. Have some Pan kisses. :3**

**Your BBB3: I was so. Like so totally confused reading this. Like, for real who is you? Have some Pan grumble hugs!**

**Stay tuned~**

**-MartyBum**


	13. Betrayal

**Thank you to all who had the get well wishes.**

**I got a pretty terrible blood infection from my tooth (that my dentist assured me was fine when it wasn't.)**

**So. Yeah. Bad shit. Anyway, I'm on bed rest for the next like 4 days as I just got home.**

**Can't promise that I'll update daily, as I'm just kinda writing when my heads not spinning or I don't feel like I'm dying.**

**I personally think that, even after I get better, I may just start updating once a week.**

**Prob on Saturdays.**

**My nightmares that I have nightly have started to revolve around Neverland and Peter Pan. If I keep wrapping myself around this story and he keeps being the bane of my terror then I'd stop writing. It's fucking terrifying to experience him in a dream that feels real.**

**Nobueno.**

**Anyway, review with the characters you'd like the new story I'm writing about the scientists to bring in to our world. Pan is a given, he'll be there. Gonna bring in Felix too, since I feel bad for killing him in this one.**

* * *

_"But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to_ be...me"  
-Unwell by Matchbox 20

* * *

Present!

* * *

Arabella and Tiger Lily appeared safely within the sanctuary of Mother Hubbard's spell, the dead and preserved boy still in Arabella's arms.

There was a shriek from the crowd and a woman ran forward, retrieving the boy from Arabella's arms as she cried into the boys chest and fell to her knees.

Arabella looked down to the woman with pity, "He's preserved, there's still a chance to get him back.

"My baby!" The woman screamed, "What did you do to my baby?!"

"She didn't do anything," Lily defended, stepping in front of Arabella, "It was Pan."

The woman fumed through her tears and clutched her son tighter, cursing Pan's name in all types of different ways.

Lily grabbed Arabella's arm and started to drag her off. Even though she was curious and hesitant as to where they were going, she was more than happy to get away from the screaming Mother. There was only so much heartbreak that the girl could take and she was reaching a numbing level where she was beginning to not feel it anymore.

Looking up to the skies she watched the clouds darken and rain start.

Peter must be mad.

Raising their hands to protect their eyes from the water they quickened their pace to a run as they traveled through the small village the natives made.

"Where are we going?" Arabella called over the storm that seemed to have been only getting worse.

"To Hubbard!" Lily yelled back and continued running.

Arabella swallowed hard but kept running. What was going to happen? How would Hubbard react to Lily for trying to help them? How would Hubbard react to Arabella switching sides?

Oh my God what was she going to send her shadow to tell Regina?

What if Peter sent his shadow to her first?

Arabella started to feel sick.

When they reached a large tent Lily ushered her in, "I'm going to go talk to my tribe. I.. don't want to face Hubbard yet. Will you tell her everything? Tell her I mean well. Don't-"

"I won't give her a reason to hate you or want to punish you," Arabella said and gave the girl a nod, "You saved me, and hopefully she won't be upset for you bringing me here..."

"Something tells me she won't."

* * *

**Past!**

* * *

**Hubbard had a young boy tied up in the center of her personal tent. Lily was crying, her knees on the floor as she pleaded for the small ones life.**

**"Please," she begged, "Please he's all I have left."**

**"I told you what needs to be done," Hubbard said, "You didn't want to do it."**

**"I can't," Tiger Lily begged, "I can't do that to someone! It's evil."**

**"Then I guess you don't want your little brother to live?" Hubbard asked, tsking her tongue, "What a shame."**

**The woman raised her hand above the boy's head, who began to wail.**

**"PLEASE! OKAY. I'LL DO IT!" Lily yelled, her tears creating fountains around her cheeks.**

**"Goood," Hubbard mused, removing her hand from above the boy's head and cutting the ropes he was tied with, "Do you remember what you have to do?"**

**"Yes," Lily said as her little brother ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her neck.**

**"Remind me," Hubbard questioned sternfully.**

**"Give him his magic, remove his love and bring Arabella back here when she can't stand it anymore," Lily sniffed, holding onto her little brother.**

**"And what happens if you don't succeed?"**

**"You'll kill my brother," she whined, holding the boy tighter.**

**"Remember that," Hubbard said, waving her hand and the boy disappeared.**

**"NO PLEASE. I AGREED. I AGREED!"**

**"Good. And you'll get him back when you succeed."**

* * *

Present. Peter's POV

* * *

Why was he so angry that she left him? Something deep down in his soul was pulling at every fiber of his being and screaming that nothing was right, nothing was as it seemed. Peter growled and slammed his fist into another tree. The bark went flying as his knuckles drew blood and left a red stain on the exposed wood beneath the damage he did. His shadow appeared behind him.

"It's a game," The entity said, his voice clicking in his throat. Literally, clicking.

Peter growled again, whipping his body around to face the other half of himself, "What do you mean, a game?"

"She said she was going to take everything from you," the shadow said, swooping down in a half circular motion before coming face to face with Pan, "And she is."

If the shadow hadn't been apart of him, Peter would have destroyed it right then and there. Instead he crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow in anger, "Was she expecting Arabella leaving to hurt my feewings?" Peter mocked, using his pretend baby voice at the end.

The shadow eyed him with his glowing hues. If he was capable of holding an expression, it would be an amused one, "Don't play coy," it clicked, "It does."

"It does not," Peter spat to the ground, uncrossing his arms and allowing his fists to ball to his sides.

The shadow raised himself a bit in the air, "Are you sure?" it asked before flying off.

Peter scoffed, turning his attention back to the damaged tree, "Of course I'm sure," he glared, putting a hand on the exposed wood to once more reveal his bloodied knuckles.

With a huff he healed his wound and made his way back to camp. Oh, Hubbard thought she had the upper hand. But Peter was about to reset the board.

No one played games better than Peter Pan.

No one.

* * *

**Past! Right before Tiger Lily brought Arabella to Hubbard's tent.**

* * *

**Hubbard looked in amusement at the shadow that talked to her through the invisible field. Peter would no doubt know that his shadow was near her camp, and she had no doubt that he would merely assume it was just to patrol the area.**

**"He's going to find out," the shadow clicked, hovering before her, "You're doubting him."  
**

**"No, you're doubting me," the woman said, pursing her lips as if she was offended, "Have I not followed through with every possible way he could come back to hurt me or the plan?"**

**"This is still his island."**

**"And yet, look how easy it was to separate him from it. Look how easy it was to separate him from you," she mocked.**

**Truth be told, when Lily gave Pan his magic back it was for the soul purpose of entirely separating him from the shadow. For even though Pan was not connected to the island, him and the shadow were still one. The spell she used would separate them entirely, leaving them the way each other were before Malcom(Pan) ever came to Neverland. As all magic comes with a price, this one was that Peter's magic would still be restored.**

**He was still connected to Neverland.**

**The shadow was still able to hold the illusion that he was connected to Pan.**

**Peter was still being fueled from Arabella's heart, and Neverland's magical waters.**

**But Peter's shadow had different plans.**

**Peter Pan had grown dark and crazed during his stay at Neverland. Even though the shadow was merely an entity, incapable of any type of emotion, he knew that what Pan was doing was wrong. Arabella had been a fleeting hope for the entity, wishing that she would be what made Pan a good man and good to the Lost Boys, permanent or dreamer.**

**But his struggle with the darkness of half of his heart proved to be too great, and the shadow lost hope.**

**So here he was, helping Mother Hubbard to win this war and restore Neverland to the greatness it once was. The island would die without belief.**

**And who would believe in a land run by a monster?**

**"You'll be needing to report back to him soon," Hubbard said dryly and waved him off, "Go. Be his minion. Pretend as if you're trying to help and keep reporting back to me. Arabella will be here soon and I need to address my dear child"**

* * *

Present!

* * *

Arabella took a deep inhale of breath and moved the drape around the entrance of the tent to the side. She poked her head in, taking a moment to look at her surroundings before she stepped foot inside. Unlike the tent of the natives, Hubbard's tent had been squared off and in separate sections, all connected to one another. She would only assume that the woman did this as her best way to imitate the homes she was used to.

Home.

Arabella thought back to her time in Hubbard's house and her stomach seized up and threatened to spill bile from her mouth. She tightened her lips to a firm line and took a step into her house.

The only thing she kept thinking was, "How dare I."

How dare she come to this woman for help after she fell in love with the monster that killed her son.

How dare she come to his woman for help after she killed a boy Arabella considered a son.

A family line build on distrust, blood, and rules of war.

A war Arabella realized Peter Pan was losing.

Her stomach clenched once more at the thought of him and she stepped to the center of the main entrance in the tent.

She dared not call out Hubbard's name.

Call it shame.

Call it weakness.

Or even perhaps fear.

Regardless, she dared not do it.

"Oh, dearie," Hubbard's cooing voice was heard as she stepped into the room from one of the doorways connecting to a separate part of the tent, "I'm so glad you've changed your mind."

The numbness Arabella had been feeling in her emotions gave out and tears slid down her cheeks. But she dared not allow the firm line of her lips falter. She would not give Hubbard the satisfaction of her defeated expression **and** her tears.

"You** have** changed your mind, correct?" Hubbard asked with a fake curiosity, tilting her head to the side, "Or have you been brought here unwillingly?"

Arabella bit her lip. She had been around a manipulative bastard long enough to see through Hubbard's ruse. The woman merely wanted to hear Arabella say it out loud and confirm that she had in fact chose her over Pan.

"Yes," Was all she said.

"Yes what, dear?" Hubbard asked, taking another step toward her and crossing her arms over her waist as a Mother scolding her child would do.

"I chose to be here."

* * *

**Gah. Sorry. I hope this chapter is okay. Again, I'm pretty sure I'm just gonna start updating weekly to keep Pan outa my fucking dreams.**

**Again, please review and tell me which characters you would like to be brought into our world in the new story I am making.**

**Tsukino: Blood infection. Nasty stuff. Thanks for the review, have some grumble hugs from Pan.**

**Anonymous: Well, now your name is Anonymous! Have a kiss on the cheek from Pan for your third review!**

**Scorpion: What happened is explained above, thanks for the concern. :3 Pan hugs and kisses~**

**FangedMe: I do believe, and I do know some people like that! Thanks for your naturous powers 3 Have some kisses all over your face from Pan.**

**Lily: Thanks, girl. Sorry I had to make you all wait. D: Hope you'll forgive me~ Have some Pan hugs and kisses to soothe all that anticipation.**


	14. It's something

**Gah. Sorry I'm late I know I said I'd start updating on Saturdays but this weekend my sister surprised me with a visit. **

****That only happens like twice a year so I put down all technology to spend some time with her.****

**My next day off is Thanksgiving, and I'm super busy. I haven't forgotten y'all. I PROMISE.  
**

* * *

Present

* * *

Arabella could still hear the pitter patter of rain on the roof of Hubbard's tent. The old woman had set her up in her own room, asking her to rest for the night.

**_"You have been through so much these past few days. Surely you need to relax,__"_ The old woman had cooed.**

Her sweetness had only left a sour taste in Arabella's mouth, but she complied to the orders anyway.

She breathed. In, and out. It was getting easier and easier to contain her emotions as the minutes past. Her heart still ached for her love, or lack there of, and the rain only reminded her that he was out there as well feeling some type of_ something._

Part of her hoped that it was him realizing that he missed her, or that he was sorry. Perhaps the light in her heart was causing him to see what he was doing, and what had caused her to leave.

Leave.

God, she had left him.

Her true love.

The one man who owned every part of her soul.

Tears brimmed her eyes.

Perhaps holding it in wasn't as easy as she had thought.

Did she till own his heart and soul the way he did hers?

Was he out there, corrupting his heart?

**What happened?**

Arabella rolled over in her bed and closed her eyes as she tried to force herself into sleep. A sleep that she had hoped would be dreamless.

* * *

Regina turned to Robin, a small piece of parchment in her hands. A feminine looking shadow lingered behind her.

"What's that?" The man asked, curiosity etched on his face.

"It's a letter from Arabella. She's asking how the boys are," Regina sighed, putting the paper down.

Robin smiled a huge, toothy, smile, "Well, tell her they're doing great. They miss home, but they're all healthy and well."

Regina looked to him with stress written all over her face.

"What is it?" Robin asked, taking a step toward her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"There's more news," Regina sighed, locking eyes with Robin, "She says Peter has reverted back to his evil self, and that even their true love isn't enough anymore."

* * *

Peter growled for the thousandth time in the past hour as he paced back and forth in front of the campfire. The rain had left him drenched, but he didn't care.

His mind was fighting himself.

His very being destroying himself.

There was an inner war that he couldn't describe... **or control.**

Part of him was blaming it on the half of the pure heart that resided in his chest. Back when he only had his own heart, tainting it was so **easy** for him. But the other half to the heart that was in his chest was not his own and even though it was fused with his it still seemed to have a mind of it's own. Mended with True Love, he found his answer to eternal life on Neverland.

Another part of him was concerned. Now that he no longer felt the love for Arabella, would the heart slowly rot out of his chest? Would he begin to lose powers? Would it un-mend? These questions boggled his mind.

But he never lost his power.

It didn't seem to be dying out either.

Then what was happening?

Peter gripped the hair on the sides of his forehead and let out another growl, this one louder than all the others. He decided that dwelling on these emotions was going to get him nowhere.

He had a board to reset.

A game to win.

A home to get back.

His eyes gazing over to the boy he had put in a cage, Peter dropped his hands to his sides and stormed over to the boy. He was absolutely fuming. All of this time to think had left him more aggravated than the calm state of mind he had hoped to achieve.

"You," he roared.

The boy shivered in fear and slumped to the bottom of the cage.

"You're coming with me," Peter said as he unlatched the lock on the cage and ripped the boy out. When he had the boy free and in his grasp he disappeared into thin air.

The storm still carried on, thunder lighting the sky.

* * *

**okay so this chapter is not NEARLY as long as I wanted it to be. But I HAD to give you guys SOMETHING so you knew im still writing this.**

**I promise to update as soon as I can with a longer chapter for you.**

**-Marty**


	15. Trade

**Gah.**

**Again, I'm so sorry.**

* * *

Present!

* * *

**"HUBBARD,"** Peter yelled, holding up the boy by the front of his shirt and spinning around to show him off like a prize, "Come out, come out, where ever you are!"

The boy whined with tears falling down his face. He squirmed in Peter's grasp but that only caused him to be flung around more roughly. The boy's mouth fell open and he let out a loud wail.

People gathered around the edge of the invisible barrier, making sure to stand behind it. What Peter presumed to be the Mother of the boy was on her knees, tears streaming down her face, in the center of the lot, screaming.

Peter was standing right outside of the barrier that Hubbard had set.

"If you want the boy alive, I SUGGEST YOU GET THE OLD BITCH," Peter roared, holding the boy up, "Or I'll kill him in a way that you **won't** be able to preserve him!" He knew he was losing his cool, and it was causing him to be reckless. But something inside of him felt incomplete without Arabella. Incomplete without his Lost Boys. Once again, he was alone.

The woman looked around to the others and they shook their heads. The woman stood up and began hitting her fists onto anyone who was nearby while she cried and begged for the life of her son. The others appeared to think it wasn't a good idea. Perhaps they believed the life of one child was not worth Hubbard's, who was in control of the situation. It made sense, but it also had Peter wondering what type of mind games she was playing on this tribe.

"I'M GETTING IMPATIENT," he yelled, raising the boy up higher by the back of his shirt. The boy wailed and the Mother ran off and disappeared into the camp. Soon enough Hubbard had appeared walking back with the woman who's face was stained with snot and tears.

Hubbard also appeared to have someone else to her side. Peter couldn't tell who it was because Hubbard had a grasp on the person's ear, causing them to walk with their upper half slightly bent down as they walked.

When they got close enough Hubbard tossed the person toward the edge of the barrier, but not far enough to go through so that Peter may retrieve them.

"Is this who you want?" Hubbard scowled, pointing to the body of the person she had thrown.

The body shifted and brought themselves up on their elbows, looking up to Peter with a tear stained face.

Arabella.

Peter let a long breath out of his nostrils and lowered the little boy in his hands to his feet, but made sure to keep a grasp on the fabric of his shirt, "Give her back and leave my island or I will start with killing this one, and move my way off to everyone else in this damned camp."

Hubbard scoffed, "Your price isn't high enough for that," she said, lowering her hands to her sides, "This is a life for a life."

Arabella shuffled to her feet and took a few steps** away** from Peter. Peter turned his gaze to her and gave her a questionable look.

Hubbard laughed, "Oh? It looks as if she doesn't want to come with you."

"What are you doing, Arabella?" Peter questioned, growing angry.

"Please, Peter," she pleaded, folding her hands together over her waist as she begged him, "Please let the boy go."

She look another step backwards.

"Why are you stepping away from me?!" He yelled, ignoring her statement.

"Peter, please! The boy!" She yelled, keeping her distance as more tears fell. Fuck, she felt so weak.

Peter let out a deep angered breath as his grip on the child's shirt tightened dramatically, "WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME?!" he roared.

An audible crack was heard all throughout the camp and Peter fell to his knees. The boy who was once in his grasp ran fowrad toward the barrier as Arabella ran toward Peter. They passed each other at the barrier before making it to their destinations. The boy to his Mother, and Arabella to Peter.

Hubbard took a step back with one foot and got into a defensive position, "I don't believe it," she mumbled, her face etched with shock.

Arabella reached Peter and dropped to her knees just in time for his upper half to fall into her, "Peter!" she explained, "Peter what's wrong?!"

Peter was staring at the ground in a frozen expression, gripping his heart. Arabella looked back to Hubbard who was advancing on them and took advantage of the moment. In one swift moment Arabella had used her magic to transport Peter back to the camp. When they arrived the rain stopped, but the dampness of the trees and gathering mud on the ground remained. It was night now and the air was still.

Arabella, not having the time to worry about Peter's well being and more on their safety, laid him down in the wet mud and sloshed her way over to the tree lines. She ran along the tree house line her hand touching each bark as she passed it. With each tree she touched the scales she had previously attached to the bark lit up and glew in the moonlight. When all the tree's were lit up with the scales, and her magic, she returned to Peter's side and keeled beside him.

"Peter," she said softly, lifting the upper half of his body, "Peter I need help with this part."

Unable to fully speak just yet, Peter looked up to her with a groggy expression as if he hadn't slept in weeks and nodded, raising one of his hands. Arabella grabbed onto his wrist and temporarily infused her magic with his. Peter's expression changed to one of pain as he focused on the spell and red magic shot from his hand. When it did it connected to each scale and created a barrier around the camp, similar to that of Hubbard's.

When all was done Peter slumped back down into Arabella's arms, instinctively turning into her chest to be closer to her. Arabella looked down to him with a smile of conflicting as if she didn't know how to feel. What had happened back there? She cursed herself for once again not allowing him to die, even after all he had done. Questions were racking her brain. She hadn't seen Hubbard attempt to attack him, so what was that cracking sound and why did it effect Peter in this way?

Shaking her head, and all of the thoughts inside of it she transported the two into their tree house. She waved her hand over Peter and in a moment he appeared to be bathed and changed into new clothes. After doing the same for herself she dragged him into the bed, as he wasn't able to help too much. The situation was similar to one where you're helping a friend who had too much rum to drink.

Arabella laid down in the bed beside him and sighed, covering herself with the blankets and rolling over so that her back was too him.

What the fuck was going on?

Before she could continue to allow her thoughts to venture into the darkness of her questions she felt a chest press up against her back, and an arm wrap itself tightly around her body. She melted into the touch and closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to face the culprit of the embrace.

"I love you, Arabella."

The curse was broken.

But how?

* * *

**a/n: Pan hugs and kissed to all that reviewed. Fav and follow! :D**


	16. Confessions

**Ever since i got sick I've kinda got distracted. Is there anything I mentioned in the past chapters that haven't been addressed or answered yet? Let me know so that I can put it into the next chapter!**

**Pan hugs/kisses tooooo:**

**Lily, The Wolf Who Writes, Hermione, Guests and FangedMe!**

* * *

Present!

* * *

The morning came just as any other normal one did. The sun rose into their windows, causing the sleeping bodies on the bed to stir until their eyes opened. For a brief moment in time nothing else existed and all of their problems had melted away with the morning dew of Neverland.

Arabella leaned into Peter and placed a kiss on his nose, a small giggle following.

Peter's lip curled to the side into one of his sweeter smirks as he looked down to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

And then everything, along with the realization of what had happened in the past few days, came crashing down into their blissfully ignorant reality.

Arabella's eyes suddenly widened and she stiffened, looking up to Peter with her eyes changed to one of worry, "What's going on?"

Peter raised an eyebrow and let out a sigh, removing himself from the tangle of limbs as soon as he realized the moment was over, "Are you asking because you don't remember, or because you don't understand?"

"Now is not the time to be sarcastic, Peter. I am genuinely confused as to what is going on," Arabella huffed, standing from the bed and moving to her own dresser as Peter moved to his and they started their routine of getting dressed.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" She pried, pulling her shirt over her head and placing her hands on her hips.

Peter looked to her and gave her a smirk, turning his body ever so slightly to look at her, "You know, you look incredibly sexy standing there with only a shirt on looking irritated at me."

"Then I'm going to be incredibly sexy until you tell me what's going on."

Peter breathed out in defeat at his attempts to change the subject and began trying the strings to his leather bracelets, "Arabella, please. We have a war to win, and we have Lost Boys that are waiting for us back at the Enchanted Forest. We really don't have time to argue."

Arabella buttoned her pants and gave him a dirty look, returning her hands to her waist. It was then that her memory served her well, and her hands quickly slapped to her face as she covered her mouth, "Oh my God.."

"What?" Peter snapped, turning toward her.

Arabella kept looking at him with her eyes wide, shaking her head.

"Words, Bella," Peter growled, growing irritated.

"I sent a message to Regina."

"What?" Peter questioned, "And? What of it?"

Arabella stayed silent, her expression changing from shock and realization to one of pity and remorse.

"Bella, what did you say to her?" Peter questioned, taking a step toward her with his head cocked to the side and a face that said 'what i am thinking you said had better be wrong'.

"Peter.. I'm sorry. I was with Hubbard, you were acting all strange!" She defended before she even explained.

She wouldn't have to, because Peter understood exactly what she was going to say.

"GOD DAMNIT ARABELLA," He screamed, grabbing the ends of his dresser and throwing it across the room.

Arabella's eyes widened and she took a step back, fearful of his next move. With justification, the past few days he had been acting like a total... demon.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" He roared, pointing his finger at her.

"Peter You killed a boy!" She screamed, finding her backbone, "An innocent little boy! and you were... You were acting strange toward even ME. I THOUGHT I WAS LOSING YOU AND I WASN'T GOING TO RISK THE LIVES OF THE BOYS."

Peter took a moment and contemplated her words, "So. What I gathered from that is... if you had to chose between me or them, you would chose them?"

Peter's expression was still very angered and fuming, but Arabella saw a small hint of hurt in his eyes. One that made her heart break.

"Peter... I wouldn't chose anyone over you."

"AND YET YOU DID."

"NO. I CHOSE THE LIVES OF THE INNOCENT OVER THE DEMON YOU WERE ACTING LIKE."

Peter's mouth fell agape and he took another step back from Arabella, looking completely disgusted at her words.

"Over all the people in all the lands, you were the last one I would have expected to ever call me that," Was all he said before leaving the confines of their tree house.

Arabella let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and leaned her body down, gripping the sides of her dresser. She DID feel bad for what she said. She was supposed to be here to support Peter and help him move toward being a better person, not constantly remind him of what he used to be. But everything was so hard to convince him that he can still be good, and win wars with good, when they were currently in the middle of one.

She had never fully got Peter out of the 'demon' he was, but he was trying.

And she never seemed to give him credit for that. Arabella took a deep breath in and let it out, straightening her back and heading for the door.

Outside she found Peter sitting by the lit campfire, looking down at his old pipes that he used to play for the Lost Boys.

"You miss them, don't you?" She questioned softly, taking a seat next to him.

Peter remained silent and stared down at his pipes.

"Peter.. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you that," She said, putting a hand on his knee.

"No.." He said, letting out a breath and looking at her, "You had every right to. I don't know what had gotten into me yesterday."

"I do," A familiar voice said from the tree line.

Arabella and Peter's heads whipped up to look toward the trees. There, just outside of the barrier they had made, was Tiger Lily and some little boy.

"Please," The girl said, clutching to the little boy, "Please let us in before she tries looking for us."

Arabella immediately jumped up and went to go run over to the barrier to help her in.

Peter stood and grabbed her arm, not allowing her to move.

"Peter!" She yelled, turning around to look at him, "We have to help her! She has a child with her!"

"No," He said, looking toward Lily as if he were confused, "Something's not right, something tells me that we can't trust her."

Arabella rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Peter, if she does anything then you have my permission to kill her."

Peter looked down to her in shock, raising an eyebrow, "You really trust her so much that you would give me permission to kill her?"

Arabella nodded and Peter released her hand.

Bella ran to Tiger Lily and extended her hand past the barrier, grabbing Lily's arm. The touch was what combined them, allowing Arabella to pull her into the camp along with her little boy. As soon as they were inside Lily let out a breath and fell to her knees, palming the dirt by her head.

Arabella raised an eyebrow and looked over to Peter, who was looking down to the bowing girl with his eyes raised.

He shrugged, saying he knew just as much about it as ARabella did.

"It was me!" Lily sobbed into the dirt, "I put a spell on Peter to make him numb to your love!"


End file.
